


Between Spaces

by tehprincessj



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bath Sex, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Ice Play, Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehprincessj/pseuds/tehprincessj
Summary: A collection of Sara/Reyes pieces. Mostly smut. Written entirely in Reyes's point of view, and as such, it's lighter on fluff and heavier on dark, sexy things. Fits with and adds on to what's in-game, in chronological order, interconnecting to tell a story of their developing relationship and what happens when they see each other between missions.





	1. Don't You Have a Port to Take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote this insanely late one night when I couldn't find Reyes smut to read. Don't know how I feel about it since it's plotless and porny, and I've been trying to move away from writing that kind of thing, but, well, maybe I can fic out some of my other plot bunnies and make this part of something bigger and better.
> 
> [Cover art of Reyes and my Sara](https://kaanamoonshadow.deviantart.com/art/Kadaran-Sunset-700244421) by the amazing KaanaMoonshadow over on deviantART.

     

He couldn't wait. He was done with patience and careful planning and the time had come for him to take what he wanted.

Gentle, tentative kisses turned passionate and soul-wrenching as he lost his smile, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as desire to watch her warred with his concentration. He needed to feel everything, map out each sensation, experience her responses while drowning in the smell and taste of her.

Their tongues tangled together, fighting for dominancy. Two strong-willed people giving of themselves, but taking in equal measure.

It was almost painful to put enough space between them to run his hands over her armored body, looking for the quickest and most efficient way to proceed.

Fingers direct and sure, he popped the seals on her chest plate, and she gasped into his mouth, realizing that this was going to be more than just a few frenzied kisses. He needed to get at the softness beneath the armor plating, craving her body like an addict. He yanked her gloves off, hoping she wouldn't put a stop to this, but almost daring her to try. If she didn't want it, he needed to know quickly, or he may find himself beyond the ability to break off his assault.

She tasted incredibly sweet, kissing him back with an eagerness that fired his blood, clutching at his shoulders as he wrestled with her leg guards.

Up against the wall of a cave was hardly ideal, and nothing like what he'd imagined for their first time together, but the adrenaline, danger, satisfaction, and fear mixed in his veins, creating an intoxicating need that was impossible to deny. Romance and tact could come later, if she afforded him that opportunity, but he'd have her now, just like this. _Dios_ , just like this.

Her tongue danced with his, and she was making delicious little noises into his mouth. Her excitement was tangible, and his need was like a raging beast inside him.

He wanted it to be so good for her, needed to show her how much it meant, his astonishment that she was even in his arms, that she'd really _seen_ him and it hadn't cost him everything.

He buried his face in her neck so he could breath deep the scent of her as he worked her seals, divesting her of the weighted plates, like pulling bricks from the wall of her defenses. He got past all the armor pieces, leaving her clad in her combat suit. He could feel her hands tugging at his gun belt. He pinched at her nipples through the lightweight material, feeling her arch into his hands. Wrenching open the last of her covering, he freed her legs, which was all he needed. Gathering the fabric of her panties in a fist, be ripped them from her, the tearing sound urging him on.

He wanted to fall on his knees before her, to make good on the unspoken promises he'd made when she'd asked him about his Resistance code name, but there was no time for that. Licking his thumb, he followed the seam of her, seeking the center of everything, employing all he'd learned to bring her to a quick gasping peak, manipulating the sweet little bud hidden at the top of her folds until she screamed into his mouth.

The gun belt fell to the ground with a clatter and tackling his zip, he was free, cold air touching his aching hungry flesh before he slid up against her wet softness, guiding himself with a firm hand. Supporting her weight, he lifted her off her feet, bracing her back against the wall. He took her, then, forging ahead through constricting muscles, pushing her bare knees into the rock face. He had to rock his hips to gain purchase, pulling her down on him as he braced his feet apart, grunting in satisfaction at her tightness, but intent on coaxing her body to let him in.

He moaned as he hilted, the sound blending with hers to make the sweetest music. He held deep, his toes curling inside his boots at the feeling of homecoming that swept over him, the possessiveness that threatened to choke him even as bolts of pleasure shot through his belly and tightened his balls. He pulled back, then shoved deep, once, twice, the rhythm taking over. Hips snapping into hers, he lifted her higher, his thrusts jarring her, the top of the combat suit hanging from her arms to buffer her back and shoulders. His fingers gripped her bottom, biting into her softness as he fought to get deeper.

He ground himself into her at the bottom of each stroke, desperate to move her toward her extremity. He allowed his force and pace to go unchecked, pushing her harder until he felt her tighten around him, fiercely gripping his cock with the power of her contractions. That was all the permission he needed, and slamming hard up into her, he held deep, growling as he pulsed inside her, releasing his seed, wanting nothing more than to see it trail down her thighs in rivulets when they'd finished. "Sara," he whispered, an entreaty, a prayer, the _R_ sound rolling off his tongue right before it sought hers.

One hand came up to cup the side of her face, his thumb rubbing over her lips, pushing her kiss-swollen mouth open so he could possess and conquer.

She was wonderfully responsive, even spent as she was, her kiss like a promise.

Reality intruded, and breaking free from her lips, he withdrew from her body, feeling cold and empty at the loss of her.

He allowed her legs to slip down and take her weight, and was reminded of how small she was, her head only coming up to his chin. So much power in such a small package, her toned little body, brows fierce, shrouded in an aura of determination that followed everywhere she went. He was almost afraid to look in her eyes, fearing disappointment, readying himself for dismissal or rejection.

She looked dazed, perhaps as surprised as he by the intensity of the moment. Clearing his throat, he straightened his clothing, a hand moving to smooth back his hair before reaching down for his gun belt. "Will you... come and see me before you leave? I should be back at Tartarus after I've overseen a few things."

Her legs stepped into the bottom of her combat suit, and pulling it up and over her bare skin she smiled at him. "We'll see."

It was better than nothing.

He wondered if she knew. That standing there, armoring up, she held his heart in those small hands.


	2. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is feeling moody for various reasons. Reyes helps.

There were never enough hours in a day. Reyes looked over various open programs on his omni-tool, his brows drawing together in a frown of concentration. At the moment, he was trying to simultaneously make decisions on how to repurpose some of the abandoned bases that sprinkled the surface of Kadara, determine where to divide and distribute seized Outcast property, as well as monitor reports on an increased Outcast presence on Elaaden. _So that's where most of them had slunk off to. Axius was probably going to end up being a problem. The turian may even posses the leadership capabilities required to rally some kind of retaliatory strike..._

His thoughts were cut off as the doors to his private room swished open. It was the asari waitress, he hadn't bothered to learn her name. Annoyance lanced him as he noted that she hadn't even brought a new bottle with her. "Yes?" he asked flatly.

"The, um, the human Pathfinder is downstairs, Sir. Kian said I should run up and tell you."

He searched her face carefully for a moment before nodding, his expression blank. He gave a dismissive, "Thanks," in response.

He waited for her to leave before he allowed that new bit of information to sink in.

She was back. Everything else he'd been doing suddenly seemed so unimportant. He looked down at his omni-tool and closed all tabs.

More than likely, he was the reason for her visit. He felt a thrill at the thought, and ran a hand through his hair to make sure it was in place.

Minutes went by, and the anticipation was a delicious curl in his belly.

After a quarter hour or so, impatience got the better of him. Something must have waylaid her. He stood and idly strolled out into the thumping rhythm of the music, the darkened atmosphere, and the smoke. It shrouded everything in a blanket of obscurity, which was exactly the reason this place was his favorite to operate out of.

He glanced around the upper floor, a favorite spot for more intimate gatherings, as the crowd always seemed to run a bit thinner. Darkened corners invited all manner of happenings, from the illicit to the depraved. He didn't see Sara in the dozens of gathered souls, so he quickly moved on.

The balcony looked down over the bulk of the bar, offering a fair vantage point, and leaning against the rail, he allowed his eyes to make a slow thorough sweep.

Downstairs, it was a hive of activity. Even so, his gaze lit upon her immediately, as if he was magnetized to her, tuned to her frequency. He saw no sign of any of her crew, which was severely out of character for her. The lower level was big, and filled with bodies, but he'd still have little trouble spotting them if she hadn't made the trip there alone.

She was wearing a leather jacket and a scarf, which was also not her usual. She made a habit of armoring up whenever she left the Port.

Taking the stairs, he sauntered casually over to her, noticing for the first time what had caught her attention. Tartarus catered to eclectic tastes and attracted all manner of customers, and as such, offered a healthy variety of visual pleasures. In the cage before Sara, gyrating vigorously, were two men, one human and one turian, bumping and grinding together to the beat of the bass that surrounded them.

The music in question wasn't very conducive to conversation. If you sat a respectable distance from someone, you practically had to shout to be heard over it.

He moved very close, dipping his head next to her right ear. "What's the matter? Haven't you seen male strippers before?"

Her posture seemed to relax and he dared to think she'd been waiting for his arrival. "Not turian ones," she said with no small amount of fascination.

He grinned and decided proximity was key to enabling conversation. Taking hold of her hand, he pulled her close, and she allowed it. "Dance with me."

He loved the anonymity that reached out to hold them as they lost themselves among clusters of dancing bodies, some frantic and doing their best to keep up with the beat, others, like them, dancing slow and close.

"What are you doing here? Alone?" he asked, resting his cheek against the side of her hair.

"I slipped away from the others." It was only half of an answer.

Reyes knew that with SAM as her constant companion, that was an impossibility. He was sure that even now, everyone on the Tempest was well aware of where she was and what she was up to, but he kept quiet.

"Something's wrong." It was an observation more than a question. After all, he of all people knew better than to push her into talking about things unless she chose to be forthcoming on her own.

"Bah, s'nothing," she said, waiving her hand dismissively before returning it to the clasp of his. "Except, maybe Drack isn't speaking to me."

He hugged her a bit tighter, hearing the pain that colored her words. From what he knew of her, the krogan was her favorite team member. She brought him everywhere. That would explain her current atypical solitary presence.

"I wish he'd yell or swear at me. I can't handle the silence, this _being ignored_ crap. He's supposed to back me up while I make the hard decisions, not hold them against me." She sighed, her breath coming out to brush across his face. "Maybe I've made a mistake."

"Don't doubt yourself," he told her firmly. He wanted to add an _ever_ to that, but he hated dealing in absolutes.

"I'm not," she argued, her voice firming. "I'm just... drunk, I guess."

That much was becoming increasingly obvious. He couldn't decide what to make of it, her candor revealing a rare weakness that he found fascinating and adorable.

They swayed to the music without really hearing it, speaking quietly to each other as he held her close. She smelled like sunshine and alcohol.

"You're very handsome, aren't you?" she asked softly against his neck.

"So I've been told. Never hurts to hear it from you, though."

They moved in a warm comfortable silence and he found himself becoming increasingly aware of the soft body pressed against his. He pushed closer, moving his thigh to nudge intimately against the juncture of her legs, using the hand on her back to bring her in.

He brushed the side of her cheek with his thumb.

She looked incredibly edible, but uncharacteristically vulnerable. "I came here, you know," she confessed. "I looked for you that day when Sloane asked me for help. I wanted to share what she'd told me. But you were gone."

He did know. He'd been told immediately upon his return that she'd been there, making a beeline for his room, then standing in the doorway, staring at the emptiness inside. And since then, he'd come up with and discarded half a dozen ways to broach the subject and apologize.

"Doesn't matter, now," she went on, before he could speak.

"Sara..."

"You should make it up to me."

"How?" She need only name it.

"I don't know. Give me some time to come up with something good."

He chuckled, letting his breath tickle over her ear. "Come with me to my room and maybe we can brainstorm about it together."

She laughed and the sound reached into his chest and gave him a squeeze. "Um, maybe." She pulled back, looking up into his eyes. She sank her teeth into her bottom lip, and surprising him, her hand wandered down to graze over the fly of his pants.

His arms tightened around her instinctively. He was instantly erect, blood pooling in his groin so quickly it nearly left him dizzy.

 _Mierda._ "Sara. Come with me to my room." He repeated, letting some of his urgency color his tone and piercing her with his stare.

"But... there's just a couch."

Holding her close, he flexed, pushing his erection into her belly, letting her feel him through their clothes.

She moaned in answer, moving against him. Her responsiveness never failed to ignite him.

"We can get up to all kinds of trouble on 'just a couch'," he assured her. Leaning down, he captured her lips. He kissed her, wanting her to feel his fire. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth, drinking her in. She tasted like sugar and whiskey.

She returned his kiss with enthusiasm, leaning into him before abruptly breaking it off. "Alright," she said, breaths ragged and heavy. She took his hand and they headed for the stairs.

They'd barely entered his room before he was upon her, pulling her close, lips demanding and possessive.

The outside world was shut away as the doors sealed behind them.


	3. Play With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing a third piece to go here (which I _will_ be posting, soonish) when it occurred to me that chapter 2 was a huge smut set-up that I didn't use. Since set-ups are kind of a terrible thing to waste, I decided to go ahead and write a continuation. So. Here this is. And it's naughty. ;) Apologies.

The sound of the door seals engaging rang through the room as the thumping bass of the club became nothing more than a distant rumble.

His hands cupped her face, pulling her to him as his mouth brushed over hers, gently at first, then with increased pressure, coaxing her to open. He explored her with lips and tongue, inviting her to do the same. He nibbled on her soft mouth and decided then and there that he was going to take his time with her, wait until she wanted it as badly as he did, and savor her, for once.

He kissed her with weeks worth of pent-up passion, instinct and drive locked away in her absence. He drew on her tongue, stroking inside her mouth, drinking in the flavor of her.

She clutched at his shoulders, responding to his kisses with fervor. He felt her move, and groaned into her mouth as her hand returned to his crotch, squeezing his erection through his pants.

Maybe she was already as hot for it as he was. Still, he wouldn't let her rush him.

In an effort to move her hand away, he nudged Sara toward one of the couches. Breaking off their kiss, he sat, pulling her close between his open legs. Before he did anything else, he removed his gloves, preferring to proceed with his bare hands. He unwound the scarf from around her neck, letting it flutter to the floor. Her lips parted as he slid the zipper on her jacket down, pushing it off her shoulders. He pulled her t-shirt up and over her head, leaving her topless aside from a sensible bra made of soft cotton. He marveled at how mouth-watering she looked, better than anything he'd seen in satin or lace.

His hands met on her sleek back, bringing her closer. He let her breasts brush his face, turning his head to softly bite one nipple through the cotton.

She gasped, hands coming up to hold his head.

He sucked on the sharp bead of flesh, leaving a wet imprint as he tasted her through the cloth. He had the bra unhooked when he pulled back, letting the cups slip slowly down and off. He rubbed against her with his face, inhaling deeply before sucking her back in. Her pink nipple was red and slick when he let it go, moving to repeat his attentions to the matching nub on her other side, licking all around her areola before drawing on her with strong pulls.

The dim lighting of the room made shadows dance on her skin as he pulled her into a sitting position, sliding to his knees on the floor. His hands ran up the outsides of her thighs, coming together at the top to work her zip. Grasping handfuls of material, he slid them down, and she lifted her hips to help. He shoved the pants, her boots, and socks off, pushing it all over her small feet.

He kissed his way from her knees up, tasting her skin as he went, tracking her inner thighs until his nose bumped up against her panties. He traced her sensitive flesh through the cloth with one firm finger, looking up to watch as her mouth fell open and her eyes slid shut.

He was still fully dressed, but he needed her underwear off. There was something primal within him that wanted to see her there, lounging in his favorite place to sit, completely bare. Setting one hand in the elastic at the top, he pulled it from her, settling himself back between her open legs.

He slid a hand down over her silky lower belly, ghosting over the small patch of hair, and pushed at one thigh, widening the space between it and its match.

Her breathing hitched, coming out in delicious little gasps as her fingers threaded through his hair, waiting for it. He knew she knew what was coming, and he reveled in the anticipation, kneeling between her thighs.

He waited a beat. And then another.

"Reyes," she said.

Hearing her plea, the sweet sound of his name on her lips, was enough to set him in motion.

He traced down her labia, lightly, with both thumbs, looking down at her most intimate flesh. Applying the lightest of pressure, he parted her folds, opening her to his gaze.

She shuddered.

"Beautiful," he whispered, before leaning in to give her a long, firm lick.

She moaned, her hips arching toward him.

Holding her steady, he licked her again, lightly running his tongue over her in upward strokes. Pressing harder, he explored her with his mouth, licking all around her pink flesh, dipping inside her before retreating. Her thighs trembled and he latched onto her clit, sucking it into his mouth.

She broke apart, crying out as she pulled at his hair, pushing herself into his mouth as her hips left the couch.

"Mmm," he hummed against her swollen flesh. That was quick. Satisfaction filled him as he moved up her body so his lips could claim hers.

She kissed him back with a violent intensity, pulling him against her, rubbing her naked body up into his clothed frame.

His hands went for the zipper that ran the length of his armored flight suit. She helped him, scrambling to remove everything so they could touch skin to skin. Once they'd freed him of all his clothing, he moved to cover her, but she put a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"My turn," she said, her voice shaky.

She'd been after his cock all evening, so he decided it was time to let her have her way. She knelt on the floor before him, circling him in small fingers. She bathed him in her breath first and he saw his flesh jerk under the heat.

Fisting a hand in her hair, he watched through heavy lids as she gave him a teasing lick, just a quick swipe of her pink tongue over the head.

He grunted, pulling her hair just a bit. He waited as a smile spread over her face.

Curling her tongue around him, she pulled him in, sucking at the tip. Opening wider, she took more of him, relaxing her jaw and taking him deep. He felt himself bump up against the back of her throat.

Slow, torturous minutes passed as she took him with her mouth, surrounding him in wet heat. He shifted, ass tightening, pleasure overloading his senses, enjoying the sight and the feel of her until he felt the burning tingle building low in his belly.

He didn't want to go off in her mouth, didn't want to waste it. Cupping her face, he pulled her off of him, relishing the popping sound her mouth made as he slipped free of it.

He lifted her up to sit next to him on the couch before he moved back down to the floor. Coming up between her legs, he pulled her hips to the edge of the sofa.

He rubbed himself against her, letting her flesh scald him. He danced the head of his cock against her folds, sliding through her slickness. "Mmm. Is the couch acceptable for you? I could just bend you over one of these tables, instead..." He trailed off as their mouths met, and pulling her closer, he slid just the head inside, halting his advance as he felt her stretch around him.

She whimpered, hips pushing into his in an effort to take him deeper.

He took a deep breath, feeling his chest expand as he bore down and gained another inch.

She groaned, her legs coming around his hips and crossing over his ass, heals digging in.

He grit his teeth, steeling himself against the urge to thrust home.

"Reyes," she gasped. "Fill me up."

His stomach clenched at her words, and the desire to tease her body with his penetration left him. Anchoring himself with hands on her hips, he pushed forward, rocking past tight muscles to seat himself within her fully. She took a loud gulping breath and he turned his head, his mouth recapturing hers.

He held deep, for just a moment. He still felt so surprised at how well she fit him, like they were made for each other. She'd utterly ruined him, and he wanted to ruin her, too. He began to move, slowly, at first, before gaining speed. His hips drove into hers, taking her with long powerful strokes.

Her breath was coming out in short bursts, hitting his mouth as he kissed her. His rhythm picked up, and wanting, no, _needing_ to be closer, he pulled her down to the floor. He pushed her knees back toward her chest, his thrusts gaining leverage, bumping up against the deepest parts of her.

He reached for something bright and illusive, tripping up the road to oblivion, pleasure wracking every part of his frame. Images flashed in his head, of naked skin and sweet smiles as he felt her contractions, her body clenching on him to push him the final distance.

He buried his face into the scented skin of her neck, and clenching his teeth, he held deep, feeling his warmth spread inside her in strong pulses.

He stayed that way, covering every inch of her with himself, until he felt her squirm beneath him.

He slipped from her body and rolled to her side.

When he'd had a chance to catch his breath, he had to push away the melancholy that always threatened when he considered her impending departure.

"Hmm, thank you for making me feel better." She stretched, back arching off the floor as her arms reached above her head.

"Hey, I'm here whenever you want to play." Joking aside, he needed her to know that he'd happily help her work through anything.

She laughed, turning to softly shove his chest with her hand.

He grunted and pulled her back in, helping her settle comfortably against him. "Where you off to next?" he asked, his thumb idly sweeping down her right shoulder.

"I've got to head back to the Nexus." Her tone turned playful. "Wanna come?"

He laughed. "I'd probably be shot on sight."

"Yeah..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Addison knows about you. I'm not really sure how."

A cold stillness settled over him. "How do you mean?"

"Well, during a discussion regarding the outpost here, she mentioned you by name when she asked me about the connections I used to place it."

Interesting. Maybe a trip to the Nexus _was_ something worth doing. Incognito, of course.

His fingers slid through her dark hair and she sighed before sitting up to reach for her clothing.

"I should probably get back before Cora sends out a search party."

SAM spoke into the charged atmosphere of the room, "That would be highly unlikely."

Sara's brows drew together in a frown. "Shush."

Reyes chuckled as he helped her gather her clothes, retrieving her scarf from where it peaked out from under the sofa. Standing up with her, he didn't bother to put on a stitch, and naked, he wrapped the filmy piece of fabric around her neck, adjusting the fall of it to imitate the way she usually wore it.

"Come back when you can," he told her, his firm tone indicating that this was not a request.

"You know I will. Kadara's my favorite planet, after all." Her hand lightly traced down the muscles on his chest.

She grinned at what she saw in his eyes then, and went up on tiptoes to kiss him. She licked at his lips and he sucked in a breath.

"You'd better behave if you want me to let you leave." His gaze had turned predatory.

She looked at him for a moment like she was mulling that over, but he knew she was going when her mouth firmed and she withdrew her softly wandering fingers.

He watched as, with one last sweep of her eyes down his bare body, she turned and made her exit.


	4. Life Support

"Why don't you message me more often?" she asked him, seemingly out of nowhere.

It wasn't exactly what he would have chosen for pillow talk.

They were tangled together in crisp white sheets, one of the few luxuries Reyes could claim at his place, cut from the stone in the slums behind Tartarus. It was a bunker, really, but with security a top priority, it had been more important that incorporation of its design leant itself primarily to an impenetrable, private escape, and less toward style and comfort. If he was going to lose consciousness regularly, he needed to do it in a place where he felt unquestionably safe.

It was sparsely furnished, with the bed taking up most of the space, a small table and two chairs in a minimalist kitchenette that was little more than a countertop with a sink and a hot plate, and a tiny bathroom the size of a closet. Although he had a lot of appreciation for nice things, he was still in the habit of conservation, the waste not, want not mentality that had been drummed into his head since birth still alive and kicking within him. He may be the King of Kadara now, but old habits died hard.

His answer to her question was automatic, if not the whole truth. "You're busy. I only want to bother you with important things." _And not to cling._

A sheen of sweat glossed over her skin. The ventilation there wasn't the greatest, and their labors of the afternoon filled the room with body heat and the sweet scent of her flesh. With her hair a silken tangle, she'd never looked lovelier.

There was a ceiling fan, idly spinning above them, blowing just enough air to keep them from being uncomfortable.

Sara loomed over him on the bed as he lay back on the pillows, one small hand rubbing his chest while the other played in his hair. She seemed to delight in messing it up, but then, he enjoyed making her sloppy, too.

He pulled the sheet back to get a better view of her naked skin, all pale softness, delicate curves and intriguing hollows.

"What have you been working on?" she asked, just as he was reaching out to touch her.

He traced a hand across her back, sliding down to find a haven right at the point where it started to curve up into her ass.

She wanted to know more. He couldn't blame her. "Well, I need to assess what the Resistance's expectations are, now that Sloane's out of the picture. Going forward, I may just serve as a go-between for Evfra and Keema."

She laughed, seeing the amusement in having the boss do the work of a subordinate who was fronting as the boss, who herself would have been more appropriate for and had gotten her start as the one in the roll of go-between.

"I also need to get my hands on some more water filters. The work you've done with the vault helps, but a lot of the people here are still relying on what's been stored in tanks. It could take a while before everyone loses their fear of going thirsty."

She lost her smile, looking at him then with an expression that caused something inside his chest to tighten. Sliding her hand behind his head, she pulled him in, lips capturing his.

He returned the kiss, tongue softly rolling against hers. He'd already taken her twice since he'd brought her there, but feeling a stir below his waist, he felt optimistic that perhaps round three was within the realm of possibility.

She pulled back, looking at him as his hand slid up and down the sleek plane of her back.

"Mmm, that feels really good. We've been at it so hard lately, I've been feeling sore all over."

From all she'd told him of the fighting she'd seen, both on Kadara and elsewhere, he didn't doubt for a minute that a good massage was the least she deserved.

"Come here," he said roughly, sitting up and rolling her to lay on her belly. He straddled her thighs with his knees, settling back on his haunches. His hands swept over her lower back, pressing into the muscles with deep firm strokes, loosening the tension that had built up there. He felt her relax as she groaned into his pillow.

The sound coupled with the sight of his dark skin contrasting against the whiteness of her back sent another surge of excitement through him. He needed a distraction, and conversation was always good. "So, you came here to go rock climbing with Vetra? I'll probably just need to do this again, once you've finished."

"Is that an offer, Vidal?"

"Hell, yes it is," he chuckled, working the top of her left shoulder before moving on to the right. She moaned as he kneaded a particularly stubborn knot, feeling the muscles smooth out beneath his hands.

"Damn, you're really good at that," she said, her voice muffled by her position.

His hands moved down to slowly run over her bottom and his desire became sharp and consuming. "You know what else I'm good at?"

Her breath caught as he turned her over to face him. "Um... lots of things?"

He gave her a wicked grin, committing her beautiful features to memory. Holding her thighs with his hands, he moved down to kiss her flat belly.

Her respiration picked up, her hands fisting in his hair as he moved lower, ready to taste her despite their earlier love play, the traces of his ownership of her firing his blood and making him ravenous for her.

Pressing her legs apart, he licked his way up her slit. He bathed her with his tongue, loving the way she trembled and gasped, her pink flesh the most responsive he'd ever experienced. He pushed inside her, reaching as deep as he could, his tongue imitating what his body craved from her even now. He nibbled at her oversensitized tissue, her body tensing as she reached for everything he offered.

He knew that she loved it when he flicked just _there_ , angling his tongue to tap against her clit in a steady rhythm. And after only a few seconds, she broke, crying out as her body spasmed against his mouth.

He stroked her through it, bringing her down nice and easy before he moved up to take her in his arms.

Her sharp little teeth sank into the muscle at his right shoulder as she lay against him in tangle of boneless limbs.

He brushed a kiss over her cheek, whispering into her ear. "Sleep here with me tonight."

She clung to him and nodded. "Oh, I will. Vetra can wait."

The entire galaxy could.

Tipping her chin up with one finger, he softly claimed her lips. Right now, he had everything he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh. And I've already written another chapter and it's full of smut, too. So much for moving away from that...


	5. Self-inflicted Wounds

Reyes stepped off of the lift after it brought him up from the slums, heading toward Kralla's Song at a carefully controlled pace.

Neon lit the streets in a rainbow of color, as darkness was just beginning to settle over their makeshift city.

He had eyes within the Port, and he'd been notified that the Pathfinder and her krogan friend had entered Umi's place and had ended up in the mother of all bar fights. Sara could handle herself, he knew she could, and she had SAM to run interference anytime she got in over her head. But that didn't mean he didn't worry.

It irritated him, the recklessness of just the pair of them taking all comers, when so many of the Port's inhabitants had a long-standing grudge against the Nexus. And all Sara had ever tried to do was help those very same people. She was the kind of woman who'd always strived to be fair in her dealings, whereas many of the exiles wouldn't have a qualm about fighting dirty.

He passed more than a few acquaintances along the way, angaran settlers as well as Collective members who knew him only as the resourceful smuggler with a newly acquired Initiative connection. While his full identity was something he desired to keep hidden, his relationship with the Pathfinder was not.

Just outside the doors, he paused to take a deep breath, letting the tension leave him as he exhaled. Then he went in.

He took in the disarray of the bar's interior, chairs and tables were turned over, some were smashed. He stepped over dozens of groaning and unconscious bodies, making his way to where Umi was sweeping broken glass into a pile. "Can you fetch me an ice pack, please?" Looking over to where Sara and Drack leaned against the bar in exhaustion, he added, "Make that four?"

The asari glared at him, mouth twisting in annoyance, but she knew he was good for it, so she left to comply without comment. She was back in a trice, handing him what he'd requested.

He moved to the bar, placing three packs in front of the krogan before reaching Sara. He lifted her right fist, and applied the fourth to her swollen knuckles.

She flinched. "Ouch," her tone was anything but appreciative.

"You can do it yourself, if you'd like," he told her, keeping his tone light. Letting her have it, he placed his hands on his hips, watching as she held the pack for a moment before tossing it onto the bar.

"Ice isn't the easiest thing to come by, here," Reyes admonished her.

She shrugged, then winced as the movement jostled her shoulders.

He sighed, moving forward to retrieve the pack before taking hold of her upper arm. He steered her in the direction of the door. "Alright, where we off to? Your choice, want to come back to my place or see your ship's physician?"

"Lexi's just going to fuss."

The sound of Drack's deep booming laughter filled the room at that.

"Fine. My place it is, then." He met the krogan's gaze, inclining his head toward him in parting. Keeping ahold of her, he led Sara up the ramp and out the doors.

She pulled free of his hand as they entered the markets.

He let her go, and she stayed with him as they walked the short distance back to the lift.

The metal banged and clattered, shaking around them as they rode down in silence. Her dark hair was in disarray and he noticed trace amounts of bruising just along the right side of her jaw.

"So... what started the fight?" he asked.

She looked startled for a moment before a grin lit up her features. "You know, I don't really remember."

Her smile was infectious and he felt his face soften despite his best efforts to the contrary.

She moved closer to him and tentatively took his hand, just as the elevator pinged their arrival.

He gave her a gentle squeeze, doing his best to avoid brushing her knuckles.

They stepped out into the brisk evening breeze, which carried with it a touch of sulfur. Some people complained about the smell, but it never bothered him. Reyes had grown to appreciate the planet's geysers and hot springs. Geothermal activity was part of what made Kadara unique.

The thumping of the bass could be heard even from outside Tartarus as they made their way down the alley behind it. His door was hidden, blending seamlessly into the rock face so any who didn't know of its existence would have a hard time trying to find it. He keyed in the code that only he and the woman beside him knew and the door seals released with a hiss as hydraulic air pressure cycled through the door's locking mechanism. He stepped aside to allow her to proceed him, then followed, hearing the door seal shut behind them.

It was cool and dark inside, so he moved to switch on the recessed lights in the ceiling above the kitchenette. "Here," he pulled one of the chairs from its place under the table and put it before her. "Have a seat."

She shook her head, looking down at the chair before turning her eyes back to him. "No, thanks."

"Suit yourself." He moved to the countertop, pulling his gloves off his hands before washing them in the sink with soap. He turned his head to ask, "Whiskey?"

"Sure," she replied, coming up to lean against the counter beside him.

He drew a bottle and two glasses down from the cupboard. Twisting off the cap, he poured them both two fingers worth.

She took the drink from his hand without waiting for him to offer it, slamming it down in one go. Then she placed the empty glass on the counter, eyeing the bottle.

He turned to her and, moving close, he used a finger to tip her chin up, examining the bruising along her jaw. There was a spreading layer of purple and blue just at the very bottom of her right cheek. He gingerly placed the icepack against it, watching her jaw tighten as her teeth clenched.

"Better at all?" he asked.

She nodded.

Using his free hand, he slowly unwound the scarf from around her neck. He wondered if he wouldn't find bruising anywhere else on her body. "Maybe wear armor next time? I saw that Drack was smart enough to do so."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He wanted to bite it.

"What happened wasn't exactly _planned_ ," she offered.

"Tell me you at least had a sidearm with you."

"Nope. Haven't carried weapons in Port since the first time we arrived here. It was one of Sloane's rules."

He shook his head. "I saw the broken glass. All it would've taken was someone sneaky enough to get behind you and hit the back of your head with one of those bottles..."

"Psh, 'sneaky enough'? They were like a swarm of kaerkyn, thrashing around thinking a lot of noise would scare me." She went for the bottle on the counter but he pushed it out of her reach. Making an impatient noise, she picked up his glass and drained it before he could protest.

He sighed, his hand raking through his hair in irritation. " _Must_ you be so difficult?" _Dios, she could be maddening._

"Yes, damnit!" She said, humor lacing her voice as she slammed her fist down on the counter for effect. "Ouch!" she said as she realized the foolishness of her action.

"Be careful," he said lightly.

"Eh, it was worth it." She laughed, although she started to vigorously shake the hand in an effort to dull the pain.

"Let me see that." He raised her hand and carefully pealed off her glove.

"Look, it was all in good fun. Just bonding time for me and Drack." She paused and set her chin, her tone going stiff. "And I don't need you to take care of me."

"I get it. Sorry. I just... I was worried about you. I _worry_ about you. That's not something I'm used to." Seeing her uncovered skin, marred with bruising and a few nasty cuts along the ridge of her knuckles, he stopped, bringing her hand up to his mouth to brush it with his lips. "We can use medi-gel, if you want."

"I'm fine, really," she insisted. "Most of this will be gone in the morning." She tugged on her hand and he released it. Stepping closer, she slid her arms around his waist. "Sweet looks sexy on you, Reyes," she whispered before going up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips.

He went still, standing unresponsive while she softly swept her mouth over his. "How much have you had to drink?" he asked.

She took advantage of his question to kiss his open mouth, one hand coming up to cradle the back of his neck and pull him into her.

He responded, tentatively at first, but then with building enthusiasm as he felt her body move against him.

She tasted like fire, an intoxicating blend of alcohol and woman. "Sara. You sure you're not too sore for this?" He had to ask, even though he feared what her answer would be.

In response she reached down and slid her hand over his ass, giving it a squeeze through the fabric of his pants.

He groaned. He took control of the kiss, trying to be careful. She was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, and every sip increased his thirst for her.

Then he remembered the ice pack, slowly going to waste on the counter. Breaking their kiss, he reached for it, cracking the seal. His fingers pulled one cube from the pack, and moving it up, he traced it along her soft lips, watching it slowly melt and shrink.

She gasped, her mouth opening for him as he painted her lips with it. Moving in, he kissed her, feeling the chill move from her mouth to his. The sensations were novel and intense and he couldn't wait to experience more.

He pulled the zipper on her jacket down, pushing the leather off her shoulders. He had her shirt up and over her head and her bra off in a matter of seconds. Retrieving another cube from the pack, he slid it down her throat, moving by inches, trailing the cold sensation down over her soft skin. He watched as gooseflesh spread over her, her hands coming up to hold onto his upper arms. He touched it to her nipple, hearing her moan, before he moved on to the other one, watching them pucker into sharp tight points and turn dark red. He leaned down, surrounding one bead of flesh with the heat of his mouth, sucking on her with strong pulls.

She cradled the back of his head, moaning at the intensity of the sensations, the conflicting hot and cold unquestionably charging her nerve endings like an electric shock.

Bringing the cube back up to her left nipple, he pressed into it, moving so he could murmur into her ear, "Take your clothes off, Sara. I want you bare for me."

With trembling hands she complied, grappling with the zip on her pants and pushing them, along with her panties, boots, and socks off into a haphazard pile on the kitchen floor.

He nudged her into the countertop, replacing the ice cube at her nipple with his mouth, warming her up, and softly biting down to increase the pressure he knew she could feel building deep within her belly.

He traced the cube down her stomach, watching her shiver, muscles twitching under his hands. Moving lower, he pressed it against the hottest part of her.

She cried out and he moved to capture her lips, kissing her deeply as he brushed the cube over her labia, pressing past her folds to rub it against her. Moving quickly, he found her opening and eased the ice up inside of her. She gasped against his mouth as he continued to move it deep, pushing it into her with one strong finger.

He groaned against her lips, imagining how cold she must feel, and wanting to share the sensations with her more than anything. His hands went for his zip, pulling it down with trembling hands. Pushing everything out of his way, he freed himself, moving her up onto the counter and positioning her with firm hands on her knees. He couldn't wait, he had to hurry before the ice melted completely, and her warmth took over. He rubbed against her slit with the head of his cock, begging for entry. She was cool and slick and making the most wonderful noises against his mouth. He pushed forward, forging past her body's resistance, making his way through tight muscles in quick, firm lunges to feel the conflicting hot-cold clasp of her passage engulf him.

He moaned, shuddering down to his toes as he hilted, his hands moving from her knees to cradle her bare ass as it pressed into the cold hard surface of the counter.

Her mouth fell open against him as he began to move, hard deep thrusts that warmed her with every stroke. He'd wanted to be gentle. He felt like a brute, taking her in the kitchen as she moved against him, bruised but eager.

He was a deviant, and he didn't care.

He licked at her mouth, his tongue stroking inside even as his body pounded into hers, desperately trying to reach deeper, to imprint himself upon her so she knew she was his and that he belonged to her, too.

Her legs had wound themselves around him, pushing against the back of his thighs to anchor him to her.

Using the countertop to help him gain leverage, he slammed into her, hoping to push her over as he felt the burning tingle start to spread through his lower abdomen. Gripping her by her ass, he tilted her hips, bumping his thrusts in the direction of her clit, and after only a few hard jabs, she convulsed, screaming into his mouth.

He hummed his approval against her lips and let himself go, falling out of rhythm completely as he lost all thought beyond completion. Overcome by the sound, the taste, and the feel of her, he was only dimly aware that he grunted as he felt himself detonate, holding deep as he pumped his life into her depths.

The sound of their breathing filled the room as he broke off the kiss and held her, something tight and almost painful squeezing inside his chest.

Impatient as she was, it didn't take long before she squirmed against him.

He withdrew slowly. The sense of loss he felt when he left her body felt worse every time.

He kissed her forehead as he felt her legs slip from around him to dangle from the counter.

Pushing hair back from her face, he noticed her kiss-swollen lips and the bruising along the bottom of her cheek.

"Want to go take a shower?" It was really the best way to clean them both up, soothe her injuries, and warm any residual cold from the ice cubes he'd used on her.

She nodded, and slid down from the counter as he moved back.

He followed her the few feet it took to reach his cramped bathroom, dropping his clothes as they went. He watched her bare ass move as he walked behind her, and anticipation curled inside his belly as he turned on the light and then the shower spray, adjusting the heat so that it was just the right temperature to fill the space up with steam.

He planned on taking full advantage of his unrestricted access to as much freshly filtered water as he wanted to use.

The shower stall was a clear cube that left them little room as they moved in together. Reyes held her, watching as water trailed down her skin, falling in dripping streams from the tips of her sharp nipples. Her hair hung in tantalizing ropes down her back. Steam filled the stall, adding a layer of mystery to her soft flesh.

He couldn't stop himself from running his hands down her body, thumbs brushing against her pointed nipples, moving down her sides to slide over her ass and bring her up against him.

Her hands sought his body in turn, running over the breadth of his shoulders, tracing down his chest to map his pectoral muscles and his defined upper arms. By the time she brushed her fingers against his cock, he was hard and aching.

He felt like a greedy bastard, wanting her again so quickly, but the increase in her respiration as she wrapped a hand around his erection led him to believe that she was of the same mind.

He pushed her back against the wall of the shower, trailing his fingers up her thigh and brushing against her clit with his thumb.

She gasped. Moving up on tiptoes and cupping his face, she pulled his mouth into hers.

He kissed her with a slow reverence, wanting to go nice and easy this time, forgoing his usual roughly demanding love play for something sweet and tender.

He swiped against her clit repeatedly, using the water to ease his movements and bring her to a trembling climax. She whimpered as he pulled one of her knees up, sliding against her wetly, teasing her with his cock.

"Reyes," she gasped into his mouth as he continued to push against her opening, but although he'd dip inside, he'd pull back again, running the length of his erection against her labia in an achingly slow slide.

"Hmm?" he asked, wanting to hear her ask for it.

"Fuck me," she said, her voice a gasping whisper.

She never swore. Hearing her sweet lips utter such filth hit him like an electric current, triggering something deep and primal within him.

Clenching his teeth, he lifted her from her feet, pushing forward to take her in one powerful stroke.

She cried out as he hilted, her body clenching around him like a silken fist.

She braced her outstretched arms against the sides of the stall, pushing against the glass with her hands to control her weight and move herself counterpoint to his thrusts. He encouraged her movements, hands guiding her hips as she worked herself on him, taking him deep before lifting herself nearly free of him.

The frantic urgency of earlier was gone, and he set a slow, leisurely pace, lifting her and pushing her back down again, rolling his hips up to meet her at the bottom of every down stroke. They moved together under the streaming water, their bodies echoing the impulses that pulled them together, seeking stimuli and cohesion.

She was panting, her thighs trembling in effort. He looked at her through narrowed eyes, her face open, jaw going slack as she reached for and found ecstasy, her body clenching around him in deep pulsating contractions.

He watched her until he no longer could, his breath leaving his chest as he poured his soul into her, groaning in anguish and gratification all at once.

The water ran over their tired bodies as he held her, not wanting to let her go. He buried his face in her neck, memorizing her scent before he took a deep breath, and pulled out of her body.

As he watched her feet move down to touch the floor, he was reminded of their very first time together. In the cave, a moment he'd waited for, needing her to know all his secrets before he claimed her, but then being unable to wait any longer or give her all she deserved once she knew everything.

A wave of tenderness almost suffocating in its intensity swept over him. He looked away, reaching to cut off the water.

He needed another drink.

He rubbed her down with a towel, taking care around her already faded bruises.

She stretched under his hands, moving this way and that to help facilitate his attentions. When he'd finished, she sighed, running her fingers through his damp hair. "I need to go."

His eyes sought hers, and he gave her a tender smile. "I know."

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he helped her dress.

All too quickly, time had run out, and she kissed him softly at the door.

Brushing against her lips with his thumb, he said the only thing he could. "Be careful out there."

Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she responded. "I will."


	6. Stowaway

Reyes got a notification the moment the Tempest entered Kadara's orbit. He waited until he knew Sara was gallivanting across the planet with Drack and Peebee before he headed for the docks. A handful of Collective guards watched over the Tempest, but he'd issued a standing order that his approach wasn't to be hindered. It was always a thrilling venture, referring to himself in the third person, _"Don't impede the smuggler, Reyes Vidal."_ Ultimately, amusing but necessary.

He made his way up to the ship ramp and keyed the access code Vetra Nyx had slipped him into his omi-tool. It slid open, and it wasn't until it actually did that Reyes realized he'd been half-expecting the code to be bad. Moving as silently as he could, he entered the ship's cargo bay. His footsteps rang with a metallic tone through the vessel's interior, and he found himself wishing everything hadn't been powered down. The drive core would have gone a long way toward masking the noise he was making. The space felt homey and lived in, and he saw what looked to be a pyjak scampering around. The descriptions he'd been given told him that his destination was toward the front of the ship, he need only make his way through the door to his immediate left or right and down a series of narrow corridors. The Pathfinder's quarters were, apparently, impossible to miss.

Sure enough, the cabin at the end of the hall had disproportionately large doors, and when they slid open, he saw that the room was big enough to fit an entire crew quarters inside three or four times over.

"Mr. Vidal," a voice said aloud, startling him as the doors to the cabin slid closed at his back.

"Yes?" It was SAM, he realized, noticing the holographic interface on the desk over against the far wall.

"Might I inquire about your presence here?"

"I've come to surprise the Pathfinder."

"The Pathfinder is not here."

"Yes, I know. That's why I said 'surprise' and not just 'visit'. You don't mind if I wait?"

"No, I do not. I can relay your arrival to her and the squad to speed their return..."

"No, don't do that! Please. I'd like her to return in her own good time and just... find me here, if that's alright with you."

"Understood." And with that, the interface blinked off, and although it was merely an illusion, Reyes felt that SAM had left him to his own devices.

Moving to the desk, he saw display cases lining the wall with model ships, some native to Heleus and others from the Milky Way. Shuttles in miniature were the very sort of thing he used to hold onto himself, a long time ago. Seemed like another life, now. Moving back across the room, he noticed drawers built into the wall. Probably full of lacy underthings. He felt a grin spread across his face as he considered going through them, messing it up just enough for her to know he'd been there when she dressed the next day, before deciding against it. That was exactly the kind of behavior her crew probably expected of him. He had no interest in proving them right.

Toeing his boots off, he opted to make himself comfortable. He settled back onto the unbelievable softness that passed for a bed, resting with his hands behind his head to prop it up, legs sprawling out so he'd unmistakably be the first thing she saw upon entry.

He must have dozed off, because it seemed like only a matter of minutes before he heard the sound of raised voices.

"What do you _mean_ , 'something's on board that doesn't belong'!? Again? 'Unaccounted-for mass'? I refuse to run all over the ship scanning every damn thing again!"

She stomped into the room and stopped short as she saw him. "Um.., Suvi? Never mind. I've found it."

He let a slow smile spread over his face. "Hi, there."

The doors slid shut behind her. "How did you..? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how the other half lived."

She shook her head in bewilderment, taking in his lounging form, arms bent at the elbows, and his socks. Then, her eyes widened. "Vetra! That traitor! She's been acting funny _all day_."

He sat up, quickly leaving the bed and moving toward her. "Hey, I had to give up a ton of trade goods and promise a lot of favors to get her on board with this." He felt he owed both women more of an explanation than that. "She's also the only one of your friends who doesn't completely distrust me."

"Peebee doesn't have any issues with you."

"Alright, she's the only one that I _know_ doesn't completely distrust me."

"I think it has less to do with trust and more with the fact that she knows how I feel about you."

He sighed, looking down at her furrowed brows. She just looked so damn disappointed. "You seem upset. I can leave if you don't want me here."

"No, no, I'm just... shocked, I guess. It's not just finding you on the ship. I wasn't expecting I'd get to see you when you weren't at Tartarus when I stopped by earlier. I was afraid I'd have to wait until our next trip here to spend time with you again."

 _Mierda._ Now he felt bad. "You never have to worry about me making time for you, Sara."

She shrugged dismissively, but smiled. "Anyway," her tone lightened considerably as she continued, shaking her head at him, "you didn't hide very effectively. Scans picked you up before we even started pre-flight checks."

"To be fair, I wasn't actually trying to stowaway. More like, sneak into your bedroom."

Her eyes turned from his to take in the room around them. "Well, what do you think?"

He thought, briefly, about teasing her regarding how overly extravagant and unnecessary it all was, but then he remembered, quite suddenly, that this room was meant to be Alec's. He moved to the windows that spanned the length of the cabin, taking in the panoramic scene of Kadara at sunset. "Nice view."

"You know, I haven't had anybody in here before, aside from Suvi."

"Is that so?" Turning back to her he walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. On his butt, he bounced up and down on the edge. "This is where you sleep?"

She laughed, the husky sound curling up inside his chest to give his heart a squeeze. "Yeah."

"How long before the ship is ready to take off?"

"I don't know, an hour, two tops?"

That was just enough time. He went still, ceasing his exaggerated appreciation of her bunk, and opened his knees in welcome. "Come here," he invited, allowing a touch of his devious excitement to color his tone.

Her expression changed. She lost her smile, and her deep, soul-sucking eyes brightened. She approached him with slow steps, dropping her scarf and the leather jacket on the floor as she made her way to him, the beginning of a strip tease that only served to make his blood run hotter.

"Do you need to engage the door locks?" he asked her, his voice low.

"Nobody's going to come in here. I told you, no one ever does."

She moved right up between his legs and he pulled her astride him.

Their mouths met in a fiery kiss, both desperate to fill the aching void born from the other's absence. Every single moment of weeks without each other, separated by space and time under the weight of undeniable responsibility, pressing down upon them, the flame of their attraction burning all the brighter for their inability to exist at the same point for more than a few stolen hours. He licked at her mouth and she accepted his tongue, opening for him, joining his in a dance with her own.

His hands ran up her back, tracing her body through the soft fabric of her shirt, breathing in the scent of her as she slid her arms around his neck.

He pressed her into his chest, mouth tasting all she offered him. He caressed her with lips and tongue, feeling her ground down into his lap.

Moving back by inches, he brought one hand forward and pinched at her nipples.

Her back arched and she reached for the hem of her shirt, breaking their kiss to pull it up and over her head.

He went for her nipples again, pulling them roughly between his thumbs and forefingers through the cotton of her bra. She gasped, reaching behind herself to grapple with the closure. The cups fell free as she shrugged the straps from her shoulders, baring her strawberry-tipped flesh for him.

He wanted to roll her into the softness of the bed and lose himself in her, but having her straddle him was something he didn't want to let go of.

He sank his teeth into the space where her neck met her right shoulder, pushing up into her with his erection. He filled his hands with her breasts, tracing her sensitive skin and compressing her nipples with his fingertips until she was panting.

She'd grown impatient, if the hands scrambling at his zipper were any indication. She began ridding him of his complicated apparel, removing all his clothing, layer by layer. She trailed her mouth over his chest when she'd bared it, moving to the floor to pull off his pants and boxer briefs. His cock sprang toward her as she freed it and she quickly moved to cap him with her mouth.

He grunted, hands threading through her hair as he watched her with narrowed eyes.

Relaxing her throat, she took him deeper, her mouth a wet slide with variable suction. She scraped against him with her teeth and his hands tightened in her hair, the sensations building into an overwhelming storm inside him. She was greedy, trying to draw everything from him, but he didn't want to give in until his body was buried deep inside hers.

"Stop," he whispered roughly, pulling her up from his cock, and reaching for the zip on her pants. She helped him divest her of the last pieces of her clothing, leaving her naked and trembling as he took her hand and helped her resume her position on her knees over his lap.

She moved to kiss him but he turned his head, wanting to watch. His eyes met hers as he steadied her with hands on her ribcage, lifting her so he could brush her against his hardness. One small hand came down, capturing him at his base to guide him toward her. He slid her back and forth, moving her wet heat over him as she tried to impale herself on him.

He moved one hand to her ass, sliding down so his fingertips just brushed the pink flesh between her legs from behind. He gave her a tug, pulling her body open to help her take him inside.

She moaned, bearing down on him, constricting his cock as she pushed herself onto him, sucking him into her tight body. He watched her face as pleasure played over it, her eyes luminous pools, looking right back at him. She moved over him in controlled lunges, driving herself up and down on him in rhythm.

There was a modern light fixture hanging above her bed, the lights dangling down allowing him to see every detail of her. He wondered if she ever imagined him there, all those nights away, while she was off on the other side of the cluster and he was stuck on Kadara with nothing but the memory of her.

Cupping the side of her face with his hand, he kissed her at last, sucking her tongue as she shifted against him, nails digging into his shoulders. She tilted her hips so she'd hit all the right places deep inside, stroking herself on his cock, riding him at a feverish pace.

Time slowed, became static. Centuries went by or maybe milliseconds as they strove to stretch out the encounter, lost in each other, their bodies moving together, merging them into one oversensitive being.

He didn't want it to end, but as he felt her stiffen over him, tremors wracking her body, his senses overloaded and she pulled his orgasm from him, draining him of all he had to give.

When their breathing calmed, he continued to hold her, reluctant to face anything beyond staying inside her.

She kissed him, gently, her tenderness threatening to steal his breath.

He groaned into her lips, wanting to stay, but knowing he couldn't. "I... can't actually leave the planet with you, Sara," he said softly against her.

She sighed, and her sweet breath caressed his skin. "I know."

Smoothing the hair back from her face, he waited until her eyes met his. "I just wanted a peek into your world. Thank you for having me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, I'm thinking this would have been a lot more fun to write from Sara's POV, but, oh, well.  
> Thanks for reading. ♥


	7. Someone to Believe You

Obtaining the garb of an Initiative maintenance technician was cake, seeing as Reyes knew right where they were stored. When the package containing one in his size arrived, he finished last-minute preparations and made the jump toward the Zheng He system and the Nexus. The shuttle he used was something he'd swapped for at the beginning stages of planning this venture. It was amazing how many things under Initiative control could just go unaccounted for. Flying it was second nature, and after landing within the familiar space of the shuttle bay, already in costume, he was able to enter the station without being questioned.

He had people on the Nexus, but the time had seemed right to do some poking around for himself. His interests had spread beyond his little corner of Kadara, and it had become imperative that he learn everything the Initiative had on him, the Collective, and the Charlatan. He could also admit to a growing sense of curiosity. How did it all look now, months after the uprising, when the Initiative was finally starting to gain momentum, with viable outposts, multiple Pathfinders, and diplomatic relations, though still in their infancy, with a native populace?

The moment he left the docking bay, the changes the station had undergone in his absence became glaringly apparent. He took in as much as he could without being obvious about it, the overabundance of plants growing on virtually every available surface, the open and well lit areas, most of which hadn't even been powered up before, as well as all of the people, walking every which way, a veritable melting pot of various Milky Way species and more than a few angara. There were entire new sections that hadn't been accessible when he'd last been there that were open for exploration, and he found himself tempted to do just that. The Nexus was striking and widespread now, it felt like a real home, vibrant and alive, a hub worthy of the Initiative's dream endeavor. It wasn't the first time that Reyes found himself wondering how different everything would have been if the Arks had arrived back when they were supposed to.

He made his way unerringly toward operations, doing his best to blend in, tipping his head so the maintenance helmet he wore shaded his eyes from view. His chosen destination was probably the most dangerous place for him to risk being recognized, since it was the central location for both the militia and Nexus leadership, but it was also where he knew he could access a main terminal, which was all he needed to get what he required. Approaching one of the access points in a practically deserted cubicle-lined area, he connected via his omni-tool and went to work using the program he'd installed to download the information that came back flagged when he ran a search. He quickly copied all relevant files, knowing the best course of action was to take the information with him, so he could peruse it at his leisure in a safe place. It may also require additional time to decipher, as he had no way of knowing what level of decryption he was dealing with, but finding somebody that was familiar with it later wouldn't be a problem.

 _Bingo._ Retrieving the last of the files the program had deemed relevant, he logged off of the terminal and walked back to the tram. He stepped on and noticed some of the new destination options. The human Ark had been integrated into the station's systems. Unable to help himself, Reyes selected the Hyperion's habitation deck.

When it stopped, he stepped off the tram, noting that the Ark's design seamlessly replicated that of the station, with the same wall paneling and floors, the décor adding to the incorporation of the Nexus and its overall aesthetic. He was in all new territory, in space he really had no business occupying. There was a time when he'd been convinced he'd never get to see an Ark, and the memory of those feelings was nearly overwhelming as he stood there, now.

The ship was animated with numerous human workers busy at various tasks. He recognized a few as Nexus staff, so it appeared that full integration had become more than just a far-flung vision.

Recalling the specifications from reports he'd been given, he entered a hall along the right side of the main atrium, noting an armed guard stationed outside a room down at the end. A door slid open at his approach, revealing a dark cool interior, and what could only be SAM's central processor situated inside.

What an unexpectedly fortuitous opportunity, he thought with a smile, as if coming here to find SAM hadn't been part of the plan all along.

Cables intersected in a massive bundle that almost resembled a drive core, with a holographic representation at its base.

"Mr. Vidal, Initiative files indicate that you lack the required access to be here or on the station."

"Yes, SAM, that's true. But I wanted to come by for a visit, even so."

He'd gathered enough information on SAM, from before he'd even met Sara, to know what he was dealing with was a technological marvel, a supercomputer, but also a living, growing lifeform. He opted for a direct approach. "Could you tell me what kind of information the Initiative has on me?"

"A lot of those files aren't accessible to me or the Pathfinder team, but I will tell you what I can."

 _Bien_ , Reyes thought, not even sure why he'd expected resistance when SAM had never been anything but helpful.

The mechanized voice continued, "Information on you and your participation in the Andromeda Initiative has been purged following your designation as a Nexus exile. However, while you are logged as not belonging to either outlaw faction on Kadara, there is mention that you work as an agent for the angaran Resistance."

Reyes took a moment to let that sink in. It seemed that either the people up high didn't know a whole lot, or they wanted Sara to _think_ that they didn't.

"Thank you." He hesitated before continuing this particular line of questioning. He had things that he wanted to know, but an awareness that SAM's loyalty to Sara would be absolute, for which he was grateful. Said loyalty would also make his next inquiry an iffy one, however. "Can I ask you some questions about Sara?"

"You can ask what you wish, but I will not betray her trust," SAM said, flatly.

"Neither will I," Reyes shot back. He took a breath, trying to calm his prickly temper on the subject of betrayal and Sara and what everyone _expected_ from him. "Can you tell me if Sara has given Initiative leadership information about me?"

"You are wondering about the Pathfinder, and her reports regarding the Charlatan." SAM ascertained.

"Yes. And?"

There was a slight hesitation before the artificial intelligence spoke. "Sara has not been forthcoming with data about you, professional, or otherwise. There are many who believe you are romantically linked with the Pathfinder simply so you can use her to further your ambitions. I cannot speak about her feelings for you, those are private, and I experience them as she does, but I will say that she believes all the warnings she receives against you are unnecessary and will prove, over time, to be entirely erroneous."

Reyes took another breath in an effort to loosen the tightness that had entered his chest. "Very well, then, have they actually asked her for information about me?"

"No, they have not. I believe they know better," SAM replied.

"Thank you, again."

It was time to go. Turning on his heel, Reyes left the room and entered the hallway.

He ran straight into Sara.

And here he'd thought he'd planned for any eventuality. He was startled to the point where he did nothing, his thoughts tied up with trying to process her presence, leaving him unable to muster any kind of physical reaction.

She grabbed ahold of his upper arm, leading him down to the end of the hall, past the guard, who greeted them with a brief, "Hello, ma'am," before taking him into the private quarters located behind the doors that had looked very important when Reyes noted them earlier. Somebody needed to tell the armed sentry that his attendance merely added an enticing curiosity to what lay within the room behind him, rather than acting as any kind of deterrent.

The doors sealed shut behind them, and Sara rounded on him immediately.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"Sara, such _language_ ," he teased, but she was having none of it. She looked angrier than he'd seen her, ever, and that included directly following his big reveal, her deep, expressive eyes flashing with emotion. "A better question would be how it is you've come to be here exactly when I am."

"We were close. SAM pinged me as soon as he noticed your arrival. And you're dodging my question."

"I just came here to get a look at what the Initiative has on me. It may determine how I proceed going forward."

Her brows cleared as she looked up at him. "You mean, going forward with patching things up between the Nexus and Kadara."

"Yes."

"From where?"

"I got what I needed in operations."

"Don't they monitor those areas?"

"They should, but Nexus security has its hands full. Even if they end up with footage of me, what are they going to see? A handful of grainy minutes featuring a tech walking around, fiddling on his omni-tool?"

"With facial scans, they could pull an ID off just your chin."

"I'll be long gone by then. And I'm hoping that the next time I come here, it'll be completely legal and above board. A lot of people who got thrown off the station or left during the chaos deserve a chance to come back. Mistakes were made on both sides, but we need to mend the rift."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't explain why you're on the Ark bothering SAM. He told me you were here. What, you just couldn't stand not sticking your nose into my business? If you hadn't come and questioned him, I probably never would have known you'd been here."

He laughed, knowing she was irritated but wholly confident in his ability to talk her out of it. "I was only curious. I've never seen any of this before, and I was thinking only of you."

She sighed, but her posture had relaxed at his explanation. "Talk is cheap, Vidal."

"Then let me _show_ you," he said, pulling her against him. "What is this room? It's got a bed that's just aching to be messed up."

She shook her head at him, laughing despite the fierce expression she was striving to maintain. "Reyes! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be here?"

She was worried about him. The realization of that grabbed hold of him and sent a thrill up his spine. Leaning down, he brushed her lips with a kiss. She was exciting and soft, and employing gentle pressure, he coaxed her mouth open, and sought her tongue with his. His hands slid around her waist, moving her into the hardness that had sprung up in his maintenance uniform trousers. She was delightfully responsive, as always, and he drank from her mouth, groaning into her as he explored her, licking and tasting her as he tried to lay claim to her honeyed sweetness.

She pulled back, furiously shaking her head at him. Then a smile swept over her features. Laughing, her gaze moved over him from head to toe. "You look absolutely adorable in that, by the way. Or ridiculous. I can't decide."

He grinned at her, leaning down to retake her lips.

She pushed away, turning her head so he couldn't reach his goal. "I'm being serious, though, you shouldn't be here. Please, go. I'll come see you, I'll leave and we'll go to Kadara and I'll find you at Tartarus. Just, leave, please."

He sighed, seeing the wisdom of a hasty departure, but not necessarily feeling overly agreeable about it. Like it or not, it was time he made his way back to the shuttle.

"I've just got to drop by and speak with Tann and I'll be out of here, too. Want to come with and say 'hi'?"

He chuckled, "I'll pass." He gave her small hands a squeeze. "Come see me soon. Don't make me wait too long. I want to do something nice for you, we should have dinner, go dancing."

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan." She paused, then looked in the direction of the doors. "I'd walk you to your transport, but I'd only draw attention to you."

He nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Reyes."

"Goodbye, Sara." Brushing a thumb over her lips, he turned and took his leave.


	8. Reckless Abandon

"We should have sex in it," he said to her, straightfaced.

"Excuse me?"

Reyes and Sara stood next to her nomad, the deep tones of its black and blue metal plating glinting in the Kadara sun. It was parked next to the forward station in the center of Ditaeon.

Drack and Vetra were walking a perimeter, slowly looping around the outpost's structures. Ostensibly, they were looking to question suppliers, but in reality, they were simply giving the couple a touch of privacy after they'd pulled up to find Reyes leaning negligently against the rail outside the main building.

"Your nomad, we should fuck in it," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"What? _No!_ Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because that's stupid. These things aren't built with a lot of space inside. The only way it could possibly work is if we sat up front. We might even have to leave the doors open..."

"Sounds like a plan to me, " he said, moving closer to peer in through the tinted windows.

"Reyes. You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm serious as a heart attack. I _want_ to. That way, you'll be unable to think about anything but me while you're tearing off across the planets you explore." He was only half-kidding. Nomad or no, she had to feel it, too, the urgency, the invisible tether that stretched between them, drawing them together. They hadn't seen each other in weeks and his hunger for her had built into a living thing he was incapable of controlling for much longer. She looked like she was close to giving in, so he pressed on. "Come on. Let's go for a spin, find somewhere off the beaten path, and do it."

Her teeth sank into her full lower lip as she considered his request. Seconds ticked by before she shook her head, laughing as she gave him the answer he wanted. "I must be crazy. You're _crazy_ , but hell, I'm game."

He grinned.

She tapped at her omni-tool. "Vetra? Reyes and I are going to go for a drive. Give us an hour or so and we'll be back."

"Fine." The extreme eye roll that accompanied the turian's words was obvious, even over comms.

Sara looked at him questioningly as he moved to the driver's side.

"Just getting the door for you," he said, trying to suppress the smile pulling at his mouth. It wasn't strictly necessary, seeing as the doors were keyed to open automatically at their approach, but he was still able to assist her as she climbed in, which allowed him to feel he'd made an attempt at being a gentleman, at least.

Walking around to the other side, he got into the front passenger seat, strapping in as she powered it up.

It was roomier inside than he'd thought it would be and also somewhat dark, the only sources of illumination being the control panel and the minimal sunlight that filtered in through the nomad's front window paneling.

They rolled away from the outpost, and Sara floored it, the engine roaring at the added fuel intake and launching them airborne before slamming them back to the ground.

He allowed himself to enjoy the ride, for a few minutes, watching the landscape go by in a blur before he grew restless. "Can I drive?"

Her expression became almost comical in her incredulity. "Nobody drives this puppy but me. _Nobody_."

He sighed loudly, allowing disappointment to color his tone. "It's just something I've always wanted to do. There were only a couple of these on the Nexus while I was there but we weren't allowed to touch them." He was manipulating her desire to please him and he knew it. Sure, he wanted to drive, but the aspiration to do so had only just come over him.

She made an angry face before slamming on the brakes. When the rover came to a skidding halt, she turned to him as she unstrapped herself. "You owe me twice, now, Vidal. Don't think I'm not keeping track."

A slow smile spread over his face. "Of course. You know I'm good for it."

She made a huffing sound as she hopped out, and they traded places. Again, he helped her into her seat. She was such a tiny thing, he found it amusing to imagine her getting herself in without him.

He claimed the driver's seat for himself, his hands sliding over the steering wheel, caressing it like a lover. Putting it in gear, he hit the gas pedal, feeling the satisfying lurch as the vehicle powered forward. He headed toward northern Haarfel. "You should get out of that armor while I drive us somewhere less conspicuous."

She hesitated, looking at him as she nervously rubbed her hands against her thighs.

He gave her a hungry look, conveying everything he wanted through his eyes.

With trembling hands, she unstrapped herself and reached for her seals.

He debated whether to keep his eyes on the terrain and save her unveiling for when it was complete, or to watch as she removed each and every piece. Ultimately, he opted for the former, listening to every wriggle, every whisper of fabric, and every loud breath she took as she shimmied her way out of her armor, and, he assumed, the combat suit she wore beneath it. Each sound was a tease, adding to his already considerable appetite for her.

He drove them up a trail that led along the side of a rocky mountain range, parking on the shady side among a few rock formations and a large geyser, in a place he knew they wouldn't have to worry as much about being bothered by the local wildlife.

Cutting the engine, he turned to find her still in a bra and panties. She was either too shy to wait for him completely naked, or she was generous enough to give him something to pull off of her himself. Both notions caused his stomach to clench, and unbuckling his harness, he pulled her onto his lap.

Her head almost reached the ceiling, but it turned out there was ample room for her to fit, and for her knees to slide on either side of his hips.

Hugging her to his chest, his mouth brushed hers, giving her just the softest whisper of a kiss. She pressed against it, mouth opening in invitation. He cupped the side of her face with his hand, thumb sweeping against her damp lips as he allowed the kiss to deepen. She licked her way into his mouth, and he accepted her, tongue rolling against hers in welcome before he sucked her in, drawing on her pink tongue with gentle pulls.

She groaned into his mouth, no doubt feeling their kiss throughout her body, the same as he.

She tasted like sweet fascination, memories of everything that mattered, soft whispers and lingering looks that filled every moment he could steal from her.

They deserved more time, so he could fill hours with nothing but breath-stopping kisses, free of the need to move on to the next step so quickly. But even as the thought blew across his consciousness, his free hand was trailing over warm skin, down a gently rolling shoulder, along her upper chest, feeling her heart slam against his palm.

He rubbed his open hand over her breasts, still stuck inside the sensible bra she favored over anything fancy. Almost as an afterthought, he decided to let her keep it on, enjoying the feel of her through the thin cotton. She arched her back, bringing her flesh closer, enticing his fingers to her nipples. He pinched and pulled at them, seeking to reward her generosity with maximum stimulus. He grasped at the tiny buds until she was squirming against him, satisfied in the knowledge that he'd made a part of her just as hard and achy as he felt himself.

He continued to hold her head with one hand, keeping her mouth within the snare of his own, while the other moved down, flattening over her strong stomach and finding the top of her panties. He lightly traced his fingers down, giving the softest of touches to the sensitive area between her thighs.

She pushed into him, silently begging for more.

And he wanted all of it, all of her pleasure, all of her secrets, to feel the hottest parts of her, and take all of her gasps and shudders, to steal her breath and her reason, to overwhelm her completely. Moving his fingers down, he found the band of elastic where the material met her left leg. He pushed his way under the fabric, moving it aside to give him access to what they both wanted. He traced a single fingertip down her slit, gathering her wetness, then dragged it back up, bumping against the bundle of nerves at the top of her folds.

Her mouth broke free from his as she gasped, and he looked through narrowed eyes to see the wildness inside of hers.

He brought his finger up to his lips, and stuck two inside his mouth, moaning low at the taste of her. When he'd slicked them up with his saliva, he reached back down, watching her hands clench into fists on his jacket-covered chest as he pushed both fingers into her. She was snug and scalding hot, and he set about coaxing her open. His fingers stroked inside her passage, working together to caress deep, then separating, trying to stretch resisting muscles as she started to move, riding his hand, slowly at first, before gaining speed. He felt her body begin to suck at his fingers, welcoming him in, and he turned his hand so his thumb could reach her clit, brushing against her in a quick dance that had her mouth falling open. He knew exactly how to play her, how much pressure and speed to employ, and he leaned forward, retaking her lips as she convulsed, her body clenching around his fingers.

Without really giving her any time to recover, he went for the top of her panties with both hands, trying to help her get them off. He needed them out of the way, and after watching her struggle with them for a moment, he moved to help her turn on his lap.

"Here. We'll get better leverage if you turn and face the front." His voice sounded like a deep, rumbling growl to his own ears.

She wriggled around, her ass sliding against his crotch, and presented the smooth span of her back to him. Her hips lifted and then she bent forward as she pushed the offending garment down and off. He set a hand on her back, holding her in place as he opened his belt. She remained still, so he used both hands on his zip, pulling his aching flesh free.

"Gil is seriously going to murder me when he finds out that I had sex in here," she said, low.

"Nah. He'll probably just be sore he didn't think of it, first." He didn't want to talk about Gil, or anyone. He just wanted to watch as she sat up, her back arching away from him as her hands braced against the dashboard.

Moving one hand down under her right thigh, he pulled her up, using his other hand to guide his cock toward her. He slipped along her wet softness, and notched himself against her, knowing the unnatural angle was only going to make her sweeter. He guided her down onto him, and she helped, pushing back as he slid achingly slowly into her hot body. She took him in slow increments, rocking her hips in an effort to welcome him inside. When he hilted, she made the most wonderful noise, a soft, sweet cry that tightened his chest and threatened to end what they had going far too soon. He took a deep breath, held it for one, two, three, before releasing it.

Gaining control, he set his hands, one remained beneath her right thigh, and the other he placed along her left side, just under her ribcage. He started to move, and she joined in, realizing all the possibilities their position afforded them. He used his hold on her to help set a steady pace, working his hips up each time he brought her down on him, pushing inside her body before pulling her nearly off his shaft. He grunted as his movements increased under her working hips as she bounced herself on his lap, setting a frantic rhythm that sent pulses of electricity through every nerve ending in his body. He bucked his hips up into her, watching her ass move on him as she took him with small lunges. Unable to continue to share the lead, his hold tightened, moving to capture her waist and hold her steady. He thrust up into her softness, pushing himself harder and faster, gripping her tightly as the tension built low in his belly. He was just starting to fear that he'd reach the end without her when he felt her hands clench on his arms, her head falling back as she gripped his cock with strong contractions. Pushing through her body's ecstatic exertions, he let himself go, abandoning all control of his actions as his vision dimmed, his body shuddered, and his climax surged from deep inside him. He spilled himself inside her in a violent body-shaking rush.

He couldn't breath for a moment. He wanted to recover, but he also wanted to remain, just as he was, for ever.

After only a very short while, she shifted, pulling her sheath from him and leaving him cold and bereft. She turned sideways, one arm moving around behind his shoulders and the other moving to brush a soft hand against his still-clothed chest. She sighed happily.

Looking at her love-softened features, he felt elation and contentment wash over him. "That was one for the history books."

She laughed, "You can be so corny sometimes. I love it."

He felt the smile slip from his face and he looked into her deep, beautiful eyes.

She met his gaze directly, but as she noticed his serious expression, the amusement left her, too."We should get back," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, but neither of them moved.

His hand slid softly down her back, running over her silken skin. "Ever think about where you're going to settle when all this pathfinding business is over?"

"Sometimes. I don't know."

"I thought you said Kadara was your favorite? You certainly find more than your fair share of reasons to visit..," he trailed off, his tone teasing.

"Hey, I told you, _if_ Kadara is my favorite planet, it's got everything to do with the Port, the climate, the geysers, and the landscape, and nothing at all to do with you."

He tightened his hold on her, squeezing until she squeaked.

For him there was no question, this planet, this woman, _this_ was home. He could only be grateful to her for making it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this piece is silly in a way that's making me feel awful. I kind of want to delete it...


	9. Smuggler's Dream

Reyes watched the trail of blue in the sky that ignited behind the Tempest after it entered Kadara's atmosphere and dipped low, flying in a graceful arch as it approached the Port. A feeling of well-being always came over him when he knew the Pathfinder and her team were planetside. It wasn't just anticipation of imminent time spent in Sara's company, it was simply a matter of proximity, the knowledge that she was close and not someplace out there systems away doing God-knows-what.

Ignoring the compulsion to go up to the docks to see her, he continued with his scheduled routine, stepping onto the lift that would bring him back down to the slums and Tartarus. He had business to take care of, and despite his confidence that Ryder would make time to visit with him before she left the planet, he was certain that she had her own objectives as well.

It was the cool part of early morning, before the Kadara sun had a chance to spread its warmth and push away the mild temperatures that arrived at night. In the recent summer months, each day brought with it gentle temperature fluctuations.

The club where he spent most of his time didn't abide by the Port's time cycle, so things within remained mostly the same regardless of the hour. The smell of stale beer and smoke assailed his senses and he pulled the cup of coffee he'd brought down from the markets up to his lips, swallowing a large bracing mouthful in response. He tilted his head in greeting to Kian before heading up the stairs and making his way into his private room, settling down to go over reports from the previous evening on his omni-tool. Several things demanded his attention, and before he knew it, hours had gone by.

He was considering the idea of breaking for lunch when his comm beeped.

"Reyes, can you meet me in Draullir?" It was Sara.

He felt anticipation curl low in his belly as a slow smile spread across his face, coloring his tone, he was sure. "Why don't you just come here?"

She sounded casual, if a bit impatient. "Because we both know what happens when you get me alone in your little private room, and I'd like to talk."

There was something in her words that made him overlook the tease at the start and hear the beginning sound of warning bells, but Reyes decided to appear unaffected. "We can talk or do... other things anywhere."

"Please. I'm going to leave Peebee and Drack at the outpost." She sounded like she actually thought he wasn't going to agree.

He felt like an _hijo de puta_ for being difficult. "Of course. Whatever you want, Pathfinder."

"Find me where you met with Sloane. I'll see you soon." She cut the link before he had a chance to respond.

It was an intriguing choice as far as meeting places went, and even more intriguing for her to remember it first and foremost in regards to Sloane, considering what had transpired between the two of them directly following the exiled woman's demise, but its remoteness had made it ideal for the fateful events of that day, and if Sara was looking for privacy, Reyes conceded that it would serve more than adequately.

He used the small skiff that was his preferred means of transportation, arriving just as she pulled up in the nomad. She looked fresh and clean, like she hadn't been chasing outlaws and wildlife across the planet's surface all day, her dark hair hanging in soft waves about her shoulders, and her armor was lustrous and delightfully form-fitting.

They entered the cave together, moving of an accord to the very back to find the opening that led to the cliff's edge, taking a seat side by side. The system of caverns was nicely situated and spacious enough that Reyes made a mental note to consider repurposing it later. The interior was sheltered and cool, with a soft breeze blowing in from the direction they were facing. It was hard for him to see the place merely as the location where Sloane had fallen when it was so heavy with the memory of Sara in his arms, of victory and fruition.

The view was vast and stunning, but he turned his attention to the small but overwhelming presence of the woman beside him, noticing the troubled look on her face as she reached out to catch his gloved hand with hers.

"So... there's just a few things I'd like to ask you about. This trip has been... informative, and there are things I've been saving up, things I'd like to get out in the open before I have to leave the planet again."

"Alright." So far, not so good, he thought, curious as to what she'd seen or heard.

"I just spent some time at the Collective base here in the connecting caves. Crux seems nice. It was interesting to get the perspective of someone who considered both the Outcasts and the Collective for membership, but made her choice based on the way things were being ran by their respective leaders. Seems she appreciated your methods over those of Sloane."

"Hmm," he grunted, unable to see where this was headed just yet.

"People there were awkwardly nice to me, like they were under orders, but still, obviously uncomfortable with my presence."

"Yes, well, I wasn't lying when I said I've never been there myself."

"Yeah, I caught as much. Most of them seem like good people, but there were members beating prisoners for information." She paused, her bright eyes seeking his as she spoke, "Then I found the death cabin up in the hills, covered in blood, the one with a false room inside, just a click away from where I found a nest of cannibals. What the hell is all that about?" She continued before he could interject, "And there's another building up in Kurinth's Valley with two Outcast soldiers who've been ambushed, and shot in the back. Where's the honor in that?" She shook her head, eyes searching his face for answers. "I don't know what I think is worse, the idea that you'd condone those kind of actions or the thought that you don't actually have control of your people."

"Most of that is from before, while Sloane was in charge. She had her hand in everything, and we had to use... extreme methods to get results at times. As to the beatings, there are set rules, limits as to how far we can push for information, and if those guidelines aren't being followed, I expect it will be passed up the chain until somebody puts a stop to it."

Her hand tightened around his. "Reyes, I want to believe that the Collective is better than the Outcasts were. I _need_ to believe it. I've seen the good you do, helping Nakamoto - I would have had trouble during my attempt to reclaim his formula if you hadn't told me ahead of time that he was legitimate - and your other efforts against oblivion, the soup kitchen, your conviction that the murders were being perpetrated by the Roekaar and your commitment to stopping them. I need to know that all of it was you being _you_ , and not just your way of gaining my trust and support in the long run."

He felt the muscles in his face go lax as his expression cleared, dropping a neutral mask in place. "What are you asking for, some kind of proof?"

"No, no, I just... I guess I just want to hear you _say_ it."

"Then I will; everything I did was because I chose to do it. And that includes my decision to be honest with you going forward."

She smiled in a wistful way that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Have you heard about this 'Charlatan's smile' business? It's disgusting. And more than a little scary."

"That's not me. I have people looking into it." The victims so far had been limited to only a handful of very bad people, so it hadn't seemed like a high-ranking priority, although anything so gruesome done in his name was unsettling, to say the least.

"How are things progressing with Kaetus?"

"They aren't, as of yet. He's still cooling his heels in a cell up at Keema's headquarters, swears he'll die before telling us anything. Keema wants to have him executed. I'm... impeding that, for now."

"Thank you. I feel really bad for him, like everything he did was out of misguided loyalty for Sloane. Heh, I guess that makes him relatable to me."

"Hey, you have equal say in our dealings..."

"That wasn't a dig at you, Reyes, it was just... thank you, for listening to me about giving him more time."

He gave her hand a squeeze, moving closer against her side. "Sara, either you believe that I'm sincere or you don't." He wasn't used to explaining himself in an honest manner, and so far, he didn't much care for it. He didn't like feeling defensive with her, of all people.

She was silent a moment. Then her eyes turned to sweep over the valley before them. "You know, SAM can actually tell me when people are lying. He's like a polygraph, sensing everything from pulse rate to increased body heat to voice inflection. But it doesn't work on you. Strange, isn't it?"

It was. But it didn't take a psychologist to tell Reyes that he was perfectly capable of lying without feeling an ounce of emotion. "Well, seems to me that if SAM can't help you read me, that's a big glaring sign that we belong together. If I'm the only person you won't have secret insight into, you'll have to use your own judgement, your choices will be uninfluenced by any outside forces, requiring you to go with your feelings. _You_ will decide whether or not you trust me, and believe me when I say I'll do everything that I can to earn it."

Her fingers tightened around his hold, and her eyes met his.

He continued. "Are you looking for me to explain how I run things here? I've told you, Kadara is _ours_ , and I'm not doing anything you wouldn't approve of to keep it that way."

"Reyes, I _do_ trust you. I just... feel like I barely know you." She licked her lips. "And you're all I think about when I'm away..."

He felt his breath leave his body in a rush, as if she'd knocked the wind out of him with a well-aimed punch. He slid a hand into her hair and pulled her close. The play of shadow and sunlight on her hopeful features, her sweet words, her closeness, and even where they were, its breathtaking view and vivid memories, coalesced to draw him inexorably to her. Dipping his head, he brushed her lips with his.

She settled into him, hands moving to meet at the nape of his neck.

She smelled incredibly sweet, like newly budding flowers, and her lips fluttered under his, opening in welcome. He dipped in for a taste, his tongue softly sweeping against hers, drinking in her breaths to feel her very life force.

She tried taking control of the kiss, pushing it into something deeper and rougher. She pulled at his mouth, lips and teeth colliding with his as she moved into him.

He followed happily where she led until she moved to straddle his lap, grinding her armored crotch against him.

Breaking free of her kiss, he chuckled against her. "We shouldn't continue here, this time. Unlike before, neither one of us has people watching the cave entrance." Smoothing the hair back from her face, he observed the sexy way her chest expanded as her heavy breathing brought her even closer to him. "Let's go someplace safer. _Now_ do you want to meet me back at Tartarus?"

She nodded quickly, pulling back and moving to her feet. "I need to go by Ditaeon and pick up Drack and Peebee. It might take me a little while, but I'll be there when I can."

He watched her leave, thinking of all the countless times he'd done so before. He wondered if they'd ever reach the point where they could stay together, no matter what. He couldn't imagine the possibility and with that realization came a sharp stab of helpless anger. His thoughts quickly shifted to safer waters. His immediate goal included more time with Sara, and that's what he'd concentrate on for the moment, because for now, it was all that mattered. He watched her speed off in her vehicle until it disappeared around a bend, the rumbling purr of the engine fading into the distance. He put his compact ship through the standard pre-flight checks and lifted off, heading back toward Haarfel.

It didn't take long before he returned to the familiar sights and sounds of Tartarus, his impatience growing with every minute that passed. Uncaring of the eagerness the action displayed, he waited just inside the door for the trio to arrive, passing Kian a request to keep Sara's friends comfortable and happy for as long as they were present. A smile lit up Peebee's face as they entered, and she headed straight for the bar. Drack lagged a few steps behind, but opted for alcohol over finding a place to sit, as well. Reyes took Sara's hand without speaking, and led her up the stairs and into his chamber.

The moment the doors sealed, he pulled her to him, yanking at her armor in a race to bare everything she had to the harsh light of the room. It tinted everything red, like a sunset, the day slipping away with the warm promise of tomorrow.

She helped him, pulling her hands out of her gloves, dropping pieces of armor to the floor with metallic reverberations. Her body twisted as she pulled her legs free of her combat suit, stepping out in only a bra, panties, and a pair of white athletic socks that reached her knees.

What he craved was not some soft affirmation, what he wanted was something savage and rough, a desire to overwhelm his own senses with the feel and taste of her. Pulling her against him, he ripped at her bra, uncaring if his aggressive treatment rendered the garment useless. He needed to reclaim the upper hand, to assert his mastery over her and his chaotic thoughts. Her breasts spilled into his hands, and he leaned down to bite at her nipples while he yanked her panties off. The socks, she could keep, as he observed through narrowed lids the way they caused her footing to slip against the metal flooring. He pushed her back against one of the tables, moving to his knees in front of her.

Taking ahold of the back of her left thigh, right were it led up to the soft curve of her ass, he pulled her legs open, his mouth moving to cover the pink flesh between her thighs. Her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling at it as he licked his way up her slit, stroking along the length of her with firm swipes.

He could hear her gasping for breath as he pressed into her, going as far as he could reach, before licking back up, and flicking his tongue against her clit. Rolling solidly against it, nudging it back and forth, and then, finally, his lips moving to capture the tiny bead of flesh, sucking at her until he felt her entire body jerk, convulsing into liquid tremors.

Moving up to his feet, he couldn't help but notice, again, how short she was. Turning her onto her belly, he decided to take her there, over the table, with her soft bottom against him. He pushed her, face down, into the hardness of the unyielding surface, unbuckling his gun belt before reaching for his fly. He didn't want to take the time to strip off, didn't want to make either of them wait, as she was warm and pliant and he ached to claim her. He freed himself from layers of clothing, losing only his gloves so he could feel every secret she'd kept for him. Moving up behind her, he widened her stance with his knees, dancing the head of his cock against her, a quick check just to be sure she was slippery enough to take him.

Holding her down so she couldn't move, he pushed inside her, hearing her cry of pleasure as he forged ahead, rocking his hips in an effort to reach deeper. He was almost there, forcing himself into her, gaining depth with each inward shove of his hips.

They both groaned as he reached full penetration. She was tight and scalding hot, and unable to employ tact or finesse, his hips began to pump, fucking into her in hard jabs.

She met every movement with a soft cry, pushing back into him as he tried to reach her very womb.

He was hyperaware of every sensation, the clasp of her on his hard flesh, the sound and the smell of her, the way her body hitched with the force of his efforts. His movements were automatic, made beyond his ability plan, without any sense of pace or direction. He worked blindly, trying to align their bodies just so, hoping to reach all of the right spots inside her. He shifted, and his movements grew choppy and uneven. The pleasure built upon itself, shooting pulses of energy through all of his nerve endings. His eyesight dimmed, and he felt the tingle move up his spine as her body's constriction tightened on him, sending a flood of warmth over his cock. Groaning through gritted teeth, he abandoned all control, his body pounding into her as he hammered out his feelings, pushing everything he could from his body into hers.

His orgasm hit him with the strength of a blow, taking his vision, his breath, and every thought warring for purchase within him, leaving him blissfully empty, but euphoric as he twitched inside her, feeling the soft spread of his essence wash over them both.

He could do nothing but lay heavily upon her for a few breathless moments before his conscience started to nettle him. Not for the first time, he was struck with how incredibly young she was. He gently pulled free of her body's grip, moving to turn her over and pull her up and into his arms. He planted the most tender of kisses on her lips, looking for a matching call, the siren's song that bound her soul to his.

She laughed, a gentle sound that stroked over him in the sweetest way. "What was all that about?"

He didn't know, not really. "Just... thank you for believing in me."

It was part of who she was. She made decisions every day that effected numerous lives. Her choice to stick with him was one made from her heart, and with her own best judgement. Nothing could mean more to him than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't really heard from most of you, is all this smut getting boring? I've got at least 2 or 3 more chapters plotted, but I'm wondering now if I should skip the naughty bits. If you've got an opinion one way or the other, I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Or just say "hi", that would be wonderful, too. :)
> 
> As to this piece in particular, it's difficult to keep Reyes deliciously ambiguous while remaining in his POV, for sure. Here's hoping I did OK with it.


	10. Man Overboard

Reyes turned toward the door as it slid open with a metallic inflection, admitting Sara inside his home. She'd used the passcode he'd given her to let herself in, and was, in fact, the only person aside from himself who possessed it, over even Keema, who he trusted implicitly.

Sara smiled, her face lighting up at the sight of him. Shrugging out of her leather jacket, she draped it over one of the chairs, moving to kiss him in greeting.

"Hi, there," he said, letting his pleasure at her arrival show in his voice and his expression. He was happy to see her and he wanted her to know it.

"Hey, you," she said back, arms squeezing him in a quick hug as she brushed her lips over his. She stepped back to see what he'd been up to.

In preparation for her arrival, he'd made them dinner, and the smells filled his small living space with the rich aroma of spices. He'd had to scrounge to find them the very best fare. He didn't care if this night covered his share of all profits for a year, he deserved it, _she_ deserved it, and he wanted to give it to her.

When the Pathfinder team left Kadara in the morning, she was to head for a destination that hadn't been discovered yet, merely a point on a map in an uncharted system. She didn't even have Initiative leadership backing her up, only her fellow Pathfinders, as the mission was being conducted against direct orders. The implications of the entire thing terrified him more than a little. She'd gotten herself trapped and temporarily killed the last time she and the Archon had clashed, and he needed to believe that this time, things would go better.

He poured them both two fingers of whiskey, smiling wryly as he wondered if he'd get to drink his, this time.

"Food, first. Then we're going to dance."

She smiled in pleasure as he pulled her chair out for her, then helped her push it in. He'd found a pair of candle sticks, and reaching into a drawer for a box of matches, he lit them before moving around to take his own seat at the food-laden table.

Watching her eat was a sexy affair, small bites with flashes of white teeth, slow chewing, gentle sips of alcohol, and long looks over her glass as she obediently ate everything he placed before her. He'd been assured that the local meat and vegetables he'd prepared were tasty and delicious but they could have been eating from a fabricator, as far as he was concerned. Despite his desire for everything to be absolutely perfect for her, he didn't notice the food, she was what was on the menu, a feast for his eyes and the rest of his senses.

Toward the end of their meal, she pulled a foot from her boot, or at least, that's what he assumed, when a sock-covered set of toes slid up his inner thigh, seeking something warm and hard.

He grinned, reaching down to capture her foot and give it a squeeze. "You aren't going to distract me. We are going to dance after this. I've been thinking about it for days."

She smiled as she resisted his hold, softly rubbing against his left thigh. He let her tease his leg with her toes, but kept her safely away from her intended target.

He watched her as she took a few more bites, then started pushing her food around her plate. Setting her napkin aside, she sighed contentedly. "This was wonderful, but I'm stuffed."

"Not yet, you're not." It was a terrible joke, but worth it as he saw the tips of her cheekbones turn pink.

Laughing, she pushed her seat back from the table, reaching down to pull off her other boot before she stood. Leaning forward, she took a breath and blew the candles out, causing a curl of smoke to lift toward the ceiling.

He left their dishes for the time being, and moved around the table toward her. Capturing her hand, he led her to the negligible amount of open space between the kitchenette and his bed.

They needed music. Selecting something sweet and old fashioned from his omni-tool, and pulled her close.

He wanted to teach her to tango. She was lithe and graceful enough for it, and he imagined them in a ballroom, surrounded by Nexus leadership, exiles, Initiative members, colonists, and angaran citizens, all looking on as he swept her across a polished floor, both dressed to the nines in formal wear, showing everyone what it looked like for two people to move as one.

For now it was enough for him to know how well they fit together, their movements an echo of the real goal, flashes of a lighter version of their lovemaking, be it a gentle melding of flesh, or a hard intense fuck.

They maintained eye contact as they moved to the rhythm of the music, swaying slow and close. They began the dance smiling at each other, enjoying the sweet memories that beckoned as they moved in a familiar manner, but as the minutes went by, they both became serious, feeling the weight of the fact that they were alone and not out dancing in a public room. What had started out for him as a intimate closeness that built a desire to show her off and claim her before scores of people became something much more private. Keeping his eyes on hers, he reached up to pull the scarf from her neck, gently unwinding it. Their gloves came next, hers and then his, as he dropped everything negligently to the floor. Still swaying together, he toed off his boots, kicking them back so they wouldn't trip up their sock-clad feet. He pulled the zipper on his jacket down, pushing it back off his shoulders so they were both left in shirtsleeves. Next, he made for the hem of his shirt, ducking his head as he removed the garment. Her eyes slid all over his naked chest and he felt satisfaction at her fascinated appraisal of him. Her shirt came off next, revealing her beautiful fair skin. He knew things were going to get more intense when he went for the closure of her bra, but his desire to feel his bare body against hers overruled his ability to draw the moment out.

He bared her breasts, watching as her nipples tightened into sharp points in the cool air of the room.

"Reyes," she said, trying to lead him toward the bed.

"Not yet," he said, resisting her pull. He didn't want to stop until they were dancing naked.

She was small and lean next to his wiry strength, proportionately short, with the sleek lines of her muscles evident across her entire body. They contrasted in size and skin tone, their bodies a visual inducement, offering an overload of sensation as he pulled off their pants, socks, and underwear and moved her naked body up against his athletic frame.

She trailed her open mouth across the top of his chest, proceeding despite his plan to linger.

He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head back so his mouth could settle over hers. They continued to sway together as he kissed her, his mouth sipping from hers, softly caressing her with lips and tongue. He explored the liquid cavern of her mouth with the cognizance to appreciate her warm familiarity, but also the sweet excitement born of the novelty that her unmistakable draw generated within him. His other hand remained firmly at the small of her back, holding her close as they danced, and the kiss deepened, his tongue rolling against hers before pulling her tongue in for a prolonged suck.

The music trailed off with a flourish and Reyes took that as an indication that they'd danced long enough. Nudging her backwards, he moved her until the back of her legs hit the bed.

 _Now_ things could progress.

His hands moved over her silky skin, running down her sides to settle around her ribcage. His lips trailed from hers, moving to brush his face against her left breast and capture a nipple. He sucked at the bead of flesh, drinking her in before moving to lick at the matching pebble on her right. He scraped against her with his teeth before drawing her deep.

She cradled his head, fingers sliding through his hair. She moved back, pulling away from him to slide across the bed, ending up sitting cross-legged in the middle.

He followed her, walking across the bed on his knees and she reached out to touch him, her fingers wrapping around his cock. He groaned at the contact, his eyelids narrowing as he watched her caress him, giving him a firm squeeze, before leaning forward to lick him.

She ran her tongue across the head, curling around, licking the plum-shaped crown before she capped him, pulling the tip of him inside her mouth. She relaxed her jaw, sucking deep, causing bolts of pleasure to travel up his spine and tighten his belly. One small hand came around to squeeze his ass as she took him deeper, and he felt himself bump against her throat. She hummed, moaning around his flesh, sending vibrating tremors over him and delicious tingles throughout his nerve endings.

He held her head against him, his hand fisting in her hair as he enjoyed the burn for as long as he could, then pulled himself free of her mouth, relieving some of the pressure.

Their eyes met as he pushed her onto her back, moving down as he slid between her legs, kissing his way over the hot skin of her stomach. Moving lower, he buried his face between her legs. He licked roughly up her slit, stroking her labia with sure swipes. She trembled under his hands as he took her with his mouth, licking into her softness, spearing deep into her body before curling his tongue up to press at her clit. He lapped at her, pushing the bundle of nerves back with solid prods, setting up a swift rhythm that had her shuddering and arching up, coming violently against his mouth very quickly.

He moved up her body, his knees planting themselves on the bed before he sat back on his haunches, pulling her hips toward him, aligning them perfectly as he settled her pelvis in his lap.

Her hands came up and she stroked across his belly as he slid his cock against her, bathing himself in her heat. He pushed himself into her in a slow, sure drive, working his way past her tight resistance and seating himself deep.

She panted as his hips began to pump, working his shaft into her before pulling back, and then slamming into her again. Her fingers curled against his abdominals, and reaching down, he pulled her arms up, pinning them above her head.

He gasped for breath as the sensations heightened, the angle moving their bodies together in a delicious slide that had her rapidly breaking apart, her body squeezing his cock with convulsive spasms. His pace increased, and he took her with hard thrusts that pushed her up across the sheets, rocking them together until the bed began to slam against the wall with the force of his movements. His orgasm swept him from head to toe, pulling all of the tension from him as a strobe light of images depicting various parts of her played over his consciousness, his body going rigid with the intensity of his culmination.

He collapsed upon her softness, feeling sticky and replete, his chest rising and falling as he fought to catch his breath.

Feeling her shift beneath him, he allowed himself to slip from her body, stretching out beside her.

She snuggled against him, her cheek coming to rest on his shoulder.

He trailed his fingers through her hair and down her arm. "You happy?" he asked her, simply saying the first thing that came to mind.

She laughed, "Of course."

"Not just right now. I mean, are you happy on the Tempest? How is your team?"

"We're all pretty tight, now."

"You've been through a lot together."

"Yeah. And they're all good people, top of their game. I go into the field with the very best people at my back."

His grip on her tightened. "Good."

"We've arranged a movie thing, with booze and snacks. You should come."

"That's for you and your crew. No way am I intruding into something like that." He wanted to make his way onto everyone's good side. He wouldn't do that by crashing a private party he had no hand in planning.

She stuck her lip out in a pout and he leaned down to kiss it.

He became aware of how late it was getting and felt a burning inside his chest. "Do me a favor - let me know how it goes? You can reach me by vidcon, any time."

She sighed, "Alright, I will."

Pulling her closer against his side, he hugged her fiercely, resolving to hold onto her for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, those 3 plotted chapters I spoke of earlier? This isn't one of them. This was just a thing I wrote in reference to the promised dinner and dancing at the end of chapter 7. Because Reyes keeps his promises. :)


	11. The L Word

"I love you."

He'd said it. Against his better judgement and everything he'd considered, Reyes had gone in opposition to all he'd decided and not only said it to Sara, but he'd said it first.

He'd been laughing, overwhelmed with appreciation for how delightful she was, all she did to brighten his life, the Universe, and everything in it, and he'd said it.

She'd been beaming up at him, but the smile slipped from her beautiful face at his words.

The sky above them was overcast, the steam from the planet's geothermal emissions mixing with the vapor within the atmosphere to create numerous fluffy white clouds. A picnic lunch was spread before them, or the remnants of it, anyway. They'd already eaten their fill, and he'd planned to pack their leftovers up when they finally decided to quit the blanket they were on.

Sara and her team were planetside after their investigations into a missing angaran woman for a krogan friend she'd made on Elaaden had pointed them in Kadara's direction. They'd left her team at the outpost, again, promising to return after a quick meal shared under the sun, in a secluded spot they'd scouted out before spreading their makeshift carpet over the ground. He'd rolled her beneath him and had been tickling her on either side of her ribcage through the soft cotton fabric of her shirt.

A cool wind blew across a nearby reflective hot pool, and the temperature of the day was mild and perfect.

He had a plan for everything, but not for her. He'd never dared map what would happen, since before she'd found out the truth about him, and the plan then had only been to remain strong as he watched her walk away from him. He'd never imagined that she'd know everything and stay. So now, the plan was just a loose path he wanted to follow all the way to the end, and not think about a future without her, merely enjoying the time they had before it was all used up.

Although, admittedly, he had spent a little time trying to decide how he'd respond if _she_ said it first. A tactful change of subject, a distracting kiss, hugging her, just a little tighter, if it was brought on by alcohol or during sex.

Now the entire mood had changed, and a terrifying tension filled the air. They didn't talk about the future, or what it meant for a woman in her situation to be with a man like him, they simply took each and every moment that came to them, knowing that for the present, they were all each other wanted.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked, but Reyes knew the question was rhetorical, and that there was absolutely no way she hadn't heard him.

There were things he didn't know about her yet, and things he was only just discovering. She sang like an angel. She had a fondness for the color purple. She did her best not to swear and appear professional in public, but with those she cared about, she was open, passionate, and made all of her decisions from the heart and not necessarily from the head, which was probably the only reason she was with him.

She was still so young. He doubted she'd ever said those words to a man, outside of family, and from what little she'd told him of Alec Ryder, her father had most certainly not been one of them.

It couldn't have been that big of a surprise to her, really. After all, his feelings where she was concerned were becoming increasingly obvious with every moment he spent in her company. Her apparent dismay contradicted this theory, however, and Reyes began to wonder if maybe his actions had been as subtle as he'd initially intended.

He felt a cold chill move along his veins and settle in his gut. He considered, briefly, mumbling his way past an excuse, an adamant _"I was kidding, I didn't mean it!"_ , but that would be a lie, and maybe, deep down, he just didn't want the weight of it anymore.

Cold calculation had a place in his life, but not between him and this particular woman. He refused to allow himself the safety of taking it back. He wouldn't play it off as a ruse. But he _would_ downplay the importance, if only to stave his embarrassment at her reaction and her obvious reluctance to say it back.

Turning her over onto her belly so she no longer faced him, he encouraged her to move up on her knees, positioning her so he could press into her from behind, his breath blowing across the back of her neck before moving toward her ear. "You heard me," he whispered, a deep rumbling growl against her.

He heard her gasp, her body tensing beneath him even as she arched to fit herself back into the cradle of his hips.

Taking her out in the open posed a certain amount of risk, but at the moment, Reyes just couldn't bring himself to care. He needed to find relief from everything that pressed down upon him, filling up his head and tightening chest, making it difficult to breathe or think.

He'd turned her away so she couldn't see him, but that meant he couldn't see the emotion in her face, either, couldn't see the flash in her eyes, or if she felt the pull as he did, or even if, at this very moment, she was laughing at him and his confession.

His hands moved from her hips to meet in front of her stomach, pulling his gloves off. With bare skin, he pressed into her soft body, sliding up to squeeze the weight of her breasts through her shirt. He felt the tight muscles of her belly before he moved to trace her flanks, returning to the span of her hips, then running his hands down over the backs of her thighs.

Moving his palms up and over her ass, he caressed the rounded flesh, memorizing the shape of her. He reached around her for the zip of her pants, working it loose before grabbing the waistband of both garments she wore, pulling them down over her hips. She moved to turn as he met the resistance at her knees, and he stopped her with a curt, "No," holding her down with a hand at the small of her back.

She adjusted, lifting first one leg, and then the other for him so he could get her boots, socks, trousers, and panties off, leaving her naked below the waist.

His large hand smoothed over the pale skin of her ass, running over what was, arguably, his favorite part of her anatomy. He moved closer so his thighs bumped up against her soft curves, his hand sliding around to flatten over her belly before it sought the heat between her legs. He brushed his thumb roughly over her clit and was rewarded with the sound of a sharp cry, her hips canting forward into his fingers.

He groaned in satisfaction, loving her response and her delectable sensitivity. He traced the soft swollen tissue of her labia with two fingers before sinking them deep. He held inside her for just a moment, allowing her to adjust to his possession before circling inside and stroking back out, curling his fingertips to scrape against the walls of her passage. He fucked her with his fingers, the angle pushing him against the sweetest places within her. He rubbed her hard and quickly, pulling the pleasure from her in firm caresses, working her with his hand until she came, flooding his fingers with moisture.

Growling, he took just enough time to free his aching shaft before he was there, his thighs pushing against the backs of hers, widening her stance to ease his entry. His hands dug into the soft flesh of her bottom, pulling it up until he could see her pink slit. Taking himself in hand, he rubbed against the length of her, slipping through her responsiveness and coating himself with everything she offered. He bore down, watching only long enough for her to take the tip of him inside before his eyes fell shut. His hands slid around her again, meeting under her diaphragm as he covered her body with his. He rocked his hips against her, moving deeper with every inward shove.

She was like a tight silken fist, constricting him with all her internal muscles as he pushed his way in, the wet heat a toe-curling slide of perfection as she took him as deep as he could go. His breath hitched as he sank to his base, and he marveled at how well she fit him, like they were made for each other, and nobody else.

He held her, his hands against the soft fabric of the shirt he'd left her in, pausing to catch his breath and allow her body to feel everything he felt before permitting himself to move and overwhelm them both with added stimulation. After waiting only a couple of beats, he heard her gasp his name, impatient for it. His grip on her tightened, and he eased himself back before slamming into her, a grunt escaping his chest at the wash of pleasure that played over his senses.

He set a brisk pace, rolling his hips against her ass as he thrust himself into her with deep lunges, taking her like an animal would, their position seeming primal but appropriate. Ripples of blissful electricity traveled along his nerve endings, spreading over every inch of him and pooling in his belly and at the base of his spine.

He strained to reach deeper, hearing her cries pick up as his movements gained speed. He felt her ass pushing back into him, her hips tilting toward him to aid his efforts and he hugged her tighter in appreciation, desperate, now, to move her toward ecstasy.

He felt her build up to a powerful peak, her body gripping his cock with intense tremors. Driving through her contractions, he resolved to push her over again, working to imprint himself on her so she'd never forget him.

He felt a tingling pulse build in his groin and moved one hand down, brushing his thumb over her clit to hurry her along.

She was so sweet and responsive that she broke apart after only a few seconds of manipulation, her tight body milking him, drawing everything from within him and taking it into herself, his pleasure, his fears, his life force, his hopes, and his dreams. His climax rolled over him in an intense wave, pulling a deep groan from his body and draining him completely. The world went dark, before tipping on its axis, making him feel a subtle form of vertigo.

He pulled free of her body, giving her one last squeeze before rolling onto the blanket, his eyes blinking in an attempt to regain his vision. He took several deep breaths until his respiration returned to normal.

Laying on his back, he looked up at the sky, his mind blessedly free of anything of meaningful consequence.

He wondered how long it would be before they had fresh fruit again, Earth fruit, like strawberries and peaches. He knew the Initiative scientists had seeds, it was only a matter of waiting it out before they adapted healthy growing things from the Milky Way and spread them over Heleus. Even if the plants remained on the Nexus, there had to be credits in growing and exporting them to the outposts.

"I love you, too, you ridiculous man."

Turning his head, he saw her move from lying flat on her belly up onto both elbows, her cheeks tinging red with her admission as she looked over at him. Her smile warmed him like nothing else ever could.

Sliding one arm under her, he pulled her against him, giving her an ardent hug. Resolving to tickle her harder when he finished holding her, he allowed himself to really believe, for the very first time, that maybe, ultimately, they'd be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had most of this piece written for weeks, now, I just didn't want to post it too early in the sequence of things. I think it would be very difficult for Reyes to admit just how deep his feelings run for Ryder.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the wonderful feedback I've gotten on this. ❤ It really helps keep me going.


	12. All I Want

Reyes gave what he'd typed a quick once-over before sending the message off to Sara on the Tempest. He sat back in his seat, a hand unconsciously raking through his hair. _Nothing to do now but wait._

He didn't make such requests very often, and as he expected, it was only a matter of hours before he got the notification of an incoming vidcon call.

Sara looked breathless but happy as her holographic image appeared before him in his rarely used office. The walls were lined with monitoring gadgetry and the space was packed with all the computer equipment required to organize and process the overwhelming amount of data the Collective handled each day.

He stood in the necessary position to achieve the very best enhancement of his own likeness to send her in return, letting her see his ready smile at the sight of her. She'd been away for too long. "I was just thinking about you," he said in greeting, an old line, but she laughed at it nonetheless.

"Likewise," she said, eyes bright with affection. "What's up?"

"You should come see me when you get the chance. I have a present for you."

"Is that right?" She looked momentarily thoughtful before she began rubbing her hands together with evil intent. "I think I'll savor the anticipation and be there when I feel like it."

He sighed with exaggerated disappointment. "Suit yourself." Despite her bravado, he knew she was ridiculously impatient. "I suppose it'll keep for a little while..."

"We're chasing something down for the salarians, but it's already sent us to multiple planets in various systems all over the cluster. We _might_ be able to put off the search for a few days and make a trip to Kadara to resupply."

He felt a slow smile spread over his face. "Then I'll see you soon, Pathfinder."

"Alright."

Her image vanished. He was confident that his inducement would bring her his way as quickly as she and her team were able to manage.

Three days later, he was notified that the Tempest had entered Kadara's orbit. Sara reached out to him over comms shortly thereafter. "We're here."

Reyes smiled. She really was impatient. "I'll come to you."

After making his way up to the docks, he calmly waited as the Pathfinder team disembarked. The crew looked weary but happy as they headed off in different directions.

Sara was the last to leave the ship. She practically ran to him, her walk was so brisk, and she took his hand as he reached her.

"Hi, there," he said, drinking in her appearance.

She searched his face, bouncing up on her toes before settling back on her heels. "Where is it?"

A grin split his face at her enthusiasm. "Where is what?"

Her hand tightened around his, giving him a squeeze. " _Reyes_."

"I'll take you to it. It's something you want _very_ much." He watched as her eyes flashed with excitement. "How long can you be gone before your crew starts to grow restless?"

"Oh, we're here for the night. Things have gotten pretty intense lately, so we're all equally in need of a little down time."

He felt satisfaction spread warmly through his chest at her words. "Good. Come on."

They headed in the direction of the markets. It was still early afternoon so the majority of the stalls were open for business, the merchants calling to them in greeting as they passed. The atmosphere of the entire Port had much improved with the change in Kadara's leadership, and most of the locals were aware that the Pathfinder had played a part in their improved fortunes. The smell of cooking food filled the air, and there was a cheerful bustle as residents from every race in Andromeda went about their business.

The couple made their way along the metal walkways that led to the upper levels until they reached the heights above the main marketplace. From there, they went down a thoroughfare to a row of decent looking dwellings. They stopped at the door to one of the nicer buildings and Reyes entered the keycode to admit them inside.

The interior was neat and homey, decorated in traditional angaran style. "Whose house is this?"

"It's Keema's. Or it was, anyway. She's moved into Sloane's old room at the very apex of the base, which is as over the top and extravagant as you can imagine. She's given us permission to spend some time here, while it's not in use. We have absolute privacy."

The pair moved through the house until they reached a sizable bedroom. Showing her to a door on the opposite side, Reyes opened it, revealing a large room dominated by an oversized copper bathtub. In one corner there was a small cupboard with a pile of fluffy white towels and various soaps sitting on top, and unlit candles were strategically placed all around.

Sara practically squealed. "A bubble bath?! OhmyGod!"

She rushed forward, immediately twisting the valves on the faucet to begin filling the tub with warm water and the air up with steam.

"I seriously didn't even think bathtubs existed in Heleus," she said, already starting to strip off.

It was a good thing the angara knew about baths, then. Although they used less water than showers, due to space limitations, bathtubs were a luxury the Initiative hadn't brought along from the Milky Way. Moving into the room, Reyes shut the door behind him and leaned against it, his arms crossing over his chest. "So, you like it?"

She kicked her boots off, before turning to face him.

"Are you kidding me? I _love_ it!"

He was delighted that she was so happy with his surprise. He headed for the selection of soaps he'd procured. "I got these from the same suppliers Vetra uses. There's a little bit of everything."

She pulled her shirt over her head before she stopped disrobing to move over to where he stood. She chose a peach scented liquid, and moving back to the tub, she poured it directly into the stream, creating copious amounts of foamy bubbles.

He watched as she removed the last of her clothing, without finesse or the cognizance of anything beyond her own desire to be within the water. Her bra straps slid down her elbows and off her hands as they moved to the closure of her pants. She pulled her panties and trousers off as one, bunching them around her ankles before she stepped free of them, completely unselfconscious in her eagerness.

She dipped the toes of one foot gingerly in to check the bath's temperature before quickly stepping inside. She sank down into the water, sliding back until it reached her chin. She gave an exaggerated moan, eyes falling shut as her head rested back against the tub's edge.

Reyes moved back to the door, leaving the room as she settled. He retrieved a box of matches before pouring two glasses of whiskey and returning with all of it. He shifted to his knees by the side of the tub. "I've got you something to drink if you want it." He kept his voice low and soft.

She smiled, remaining just as she was.

Placing her glass on the floor, he downed his, feeling the wonderful burn as it spread through his belly. The tub had filled so he gained his feet and turned off the flow of water. Pulling off his gloves, he lit all the candles around the room as she relaxed, selecting a wash cloth from the pile of towels before returning to her side. He knelt beside the tub, allowing his fingers to test the water.

She must have felt the weight of his regard, because after only a few seconds her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him. "I don't think anyone's ever given me something this wonderful."

"You deserve it," he said, wanting her to see the pleasure he felt at her gratitude. He offered her the whiskey once more, taking the empty glass after she drained it. "Can I wash your back?"

She sat up, and the skin of her shoulders and upper chest emerged from the bubbles. Moving forward, she presented her sleek back to him.

Dipping the cloth into the water, he wrung it out before carefully sweeping it down her spine. He rolled it up over both the softly curving halves of her back, moving to brush over her narrow shoulders and down her upper arms.

She sighed under his hands and he felt the warmth spread from her wet flesh to his. He let the cloth fall from his grip and started running his fingers over her skin, watching his hand slide over her slippery flesh. He groped under the waterline, feeling for and finding a pebbled nipple. She gasped as he gave her a pinch.

"Finish your bath," he said softly, sitting back on his haunches.

She spent a few minutes with the washcloth, sinking below the surface to wet her hair, spreading the bubbles all over her hot body. When her skin was rosy and clean she turned to smile at him. He felt all the tension drain from his body under her gaze.

A handful of hot water hit him squarely in the chest.

His dismay caused his reflexes to fail, and he just sat there as she splashed him again.

"You look like you could use a bath, too," she said with a chuckle.

He felt water drip from his nose onto his face, and moving closer, he slid his hands over the wet ropes of her hair. Applying pressure to the top of her head, he pushed her under, just a quick dunk to show her who was boss.

Sputtering up, she braced both of her hands on the rim of the tub and used it to help her stand, suds trailing down her naked body as she stepped from the bath and moved purposefully toward him.

He waited for her to reach him, curious to see what form her vengeance would take.

She wrapped her arms around him in a bearhug, covering him in soapy water from chest to shins.

Laughing, he hugged her back, his mouth moving to capture hers. She smelled wonderfully of peaches as he slid his lips over her, coaxing her mouth open so he could dip inside. She met his kiss with fire, her tongue sliding against his. Continuing their kiss he pulled her along with him as he walked over and, boots and all, stepped into the tub before sitting down in it, submerging them both in the warm sudsy water.

She straddled his body, pulling at his wet clothing, helping him free himself of his jacket, and then his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing his muscles through his water-covered skin, feeling the strength of his abdominals and his hard belly. They pulled off his boots and pants together, and made short work of his boxer briefs.

He ran his hands down over her ass, cupping her within his hold and rubbing her against his rising excitement, loving the slippery glide of her wet skin against his.

He lifted her up so he could reach her taut nipples with his mouth, sucking and biting at the tight peaks while she gasped and strained against him.

She grasped his cock in her fist, her grip wonderfully strong as she explored him, tracing the width and length of him with small fingers.

He pulled her closer to him, his open mouth moving down her throat, dragging his tongue over her fragrant skin. He allowed her the freedom to touch him as she chose, enjoying the burn as she teased him with her hands.

He felt the hot slide of her slit against the head of his cock as she guided him against her.

Characteristically eager, she notched him at her entrance, pushing down on him in a quick move, before he had a chance to take a breath.

He groaned at the tight clasp of her body as she sank down upon him, working her hips to take him inside inch by slow inch. Her back arched as she pushed past her body's resistance, moving down until she took him to the root. They moaned as she clenched around him, sending ripples of pleasure through his entire body.

Her hips started to grind down into him as she moved on him in short choppy movements, rolling her hips as she worked herself up and down his shaft.

His hands slid over her skin under the water, gripping her ass as he pushed his hips up to meet hers. He let her set the pace, riding the edge of control as she inundated all of his senses with pleasure.

He felt his cock bump against the deepest, sweetest parts inside her, and the flutter of her silken passage around him. Clenching his teeth, he rolled her beneath him, moving to his knees so he could take her with deep hard lunges. He gripped the lip of the tub, holding on with one hand to gain leverage as he gripped her ass tightly with the other, pulling her up into his movements as he pounded into her. Water sloshed over the edge of the tub in time with their motions, and as much as he knew they were making a mess, he couldn't bring himself to stop or care.

She was pliant and warm and soft beneath him, her breath coming out in sweet little cries as he pushed them both toward the ultimate goal, a place that didn't exist without her, where he knew the answers to every single question he had while she wasn't with him, the knowledge and being born of genuine cohesion, that true love didn't prove or define what they were to each other, that nothing mattered beyond existing in the same moment together, two lines intersecting at the perfect point. He pushed her hips up with the hand on her rump, roughly colliding with her, tilting his pelvis in the direction of her clit, gaining speed with each thrust until he felt her break apart, her body milking him with the strength of her contractions. Grunting, he held deep, shooting everything he'd been holding back deep inside her, flooding them both with all he had to offer.

He held onto her as they slowly recovered and he felt her brush soft kisses over his lips and cheeks. He rested his forehead against hers, holding onto their closeness for a few moments more.

"This really is the best present ever," she said breathlessly.

"I'm glad you think so." He wanted to fill every day with little things that made her happy.

Slipping gently from her body, he stood, reaching down to pull her up against him.

He rubbed both Sara and himself down with the towels he'd brought before using them to mop up the water they'd spilled on the floor. They dressed, and while Reyes found it a lot harder to get his clothing back on than it had been to get off, the overall condition of them was wet, but still wearable. They left their towels in a neat pile, and after he made sure all the candles were extinguished, he took her hand and led the way to the front door. "Spend the night with me?"

She pulled their linked hands up to her face, rubbing his knuckles against her cheek. "Mmm, try to stop me."

He smiled as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She was everything, and he'd take every moment that he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another unplanned, unplotted piece I decided to write following a conversation with a friend in which we discussed bathtubs in Heleus and Lexi's comment about missing bubble baths. I choose to believe that what Jaal says regarding a "Scourge bath" suggests that baths are, in fact, a thing for the angara.
> 
> I went back and forth for just a bit as to whether or not I wanted there to be smut in this before ultimately realizing that of course, I do. :)
> 
> Again, thanks so much to everyone for all the amazing encouragement!
> 
> Also! OMG, the wonderful [blacksheep33512](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/pseuds/blacksheep33512) made [artwork for this](http://blacksheep33512.tumblr.com/post/163285812489/who-wants-to-have-a-bubble-bath-with-reyes)! ♥


	13. The Same, Only Different

Reyes was sitting in his private room on Tartarus's upper level, drink in hand, when he received a call over comms. It was from the angaran Resistance and being broadcast as part of a burst across Heleus. "This is Evfra. The human Pathfinder has put out a call for allies. She's fighting her way to Meridian which has been overrun by hostile forces. We've also been informed that she's been... injured, although we're not sure to what extent. We need to send ships as well as ground troops. Please contact Resistance headquarters if you're ready to join the fight."

The moment the call cut off, Reyes gained his feet, setting his drink down on one of the tables hard enough to send some of the amber liquid over the rim of the glass. He moved to the terminal in the room's corner, fingers flying furiously over the keyboard as he sent out orders to his own organization. He contacted Evfra on his omni-tool while he continued to put things in motion. "This is Shena. How can I help?"

"My people are organizing troops. We'll have a squad ready to scout out and reinforce whatever we find on Meridian. I will be joining Ryder directly on the ground."

"I'm coming with you. I've got fuel and a ship that can get us there."

"Kandros is in charge of the Nexus militia. He's coordinating the fighters and will let us know the moment he discovers where the landing zone is. We're to rendezvous here on Aya before making the jump to the Saajor system."

"I'm on my way."

He needed to be there already. His small ship was fueled and ready by the time Reyes reached it. Mouth firm, he ordered his best pilot along but took the controls himself for the time being. He was anxious and antsy, and needed the distraction that flying would provide.

The trip to the Onaon system and Aya was uneventful, and Reyes was sure he'd made it in record time. He passed along his clearance codes and docked alongside the Initiative ship that was already berthed by the sparse collection of angaran shuttles. A large squad of angaran soldiers awaited his arrival, as well as both Evfra and Kandros. Forgoing codenames, he introduced himself as Reyes Vidal, giving the turian a firm handshake. They got down to business quickly, splitting into teams. Evfra and one of his top ranking officers were to ride along with Reyes, and in a flurry of activity, they were refueled and ready for takeoff.

Reyes abdicated the pilot's chair, remaining at Evfra's side to take part in the planning. A stream of incoming updates and intelligence made the trip to Meridian an eventful one as they joined their allies behind the front lines. They faced the Archon's fleet with a squadron of Remnant fighters. The Tempest was a beautiful sight, and as the battle commenced, things became dire very quickly. The Pathfinder's ship pulled some fancy maneuvers, breaking through the kett line and ushering the way to Meridian's surface. Reyes's ship entered the fray shortly after Ryder made planetfall.

A kett dreadnought fought to keep pace with the crashing human Ark, and by all accounts the situation was deteriorating rapidly.

Kandros announced their arrival as they patched into the Pathfinder team's comms. The nomad was a shiny black and blue blur as they flew overhead, utilizing his ship's guns to take down kett fighters. As soon as they learned Sara was on foot, they landed, emerging out into a tropical paradise. Ryder, Drack, and Vetra were engaging ground forces, and gripping an Avenger assault riffle, Reyes hurried to her side.

Watching her in combat, it didn't look to Reyes like she was injured. "Are you alright?" He asked when there was a lull in the fighting.

She turned anxious eyes to him. "He took SAM."

The gravity of that simple statement hit him with the force of a blow. From what he'd been told, separating SAM from Sara should have killed her, to say nothing of her dependency on him in combat and for emotional and tactical support.

He found himself giving her a long, assessing look, trying to evaluate her condition, but they didn't have time to speak further. Kett troops swarmed the field, and fighters peppered the air overhead, and the battle resumed in earnest.

They cleared the area, reaching a large Remnant structure. Her team left them at the door, asking that he, Kandros, and Evfra hold their position to keep them from being overrun should reinforcements appear. Reyes didn't like it, but a strike team consisting of angara and krogan joined Sara inside, and keeping his comm channel open, he was able to listen in as she fought her way to Scott and the Archon.

"Are you alright?" He checked in with her repeatedly over comms. He needed to stop asking her that, but he was restless, feeling as if time had slowed to a crawl in her absence.

Listening to the fighting and her status updates didn't do much to speed the time along until Sara and her squad reemerged, but when they did, the air was alive with celebratory relief. Everyone waited expectantly for some kind of victory speech, so she gave one. Reyes stayed long enough to witness it, before meeting her eyes. Giving her a wink, he headed off in the direction of Kandros. He and Ryder both had plenty of loose ends to tie up with everyone present.

He kept himself busy, wishing to give Sara some time to recover, bedding down in one of the communal tents set up by Evfra's people to catch some shut-eye. He let a day go by before he sought her out. It seemed she'd spent the entirety of the past twenty-four hours in the medbay along with her brother.

Later that evening, they sat outside, watching the aurora that resulted from the static discharge coming off of the grounded Hyperion. Her head rested on his shoulder as they leaned against each other. "We should get out and explore this place," she said with a sigh.

Taking ahold of her hand, Reyes gave it a squeeze. She was an explorer, and there was a lot still out there waiting to be discovered.

"Are you feeling alright?" It was like a litany, something he was compelled to constantly know the answer to.

"Of course." She said, looping her fingers between his. "I'm just supposed to keep my combat profiles offline for a while."

"And SAM?"

The artificial intelligence answered for himself. "I am well, Mr. Vidal. The experienced separation was interesting for both of us."

"I'll bet. Now you truly know what fear is."

"And cohesiveness," the artificial intelligence countered.

Reyes gave Sara's hand another squeeze.

She'd gotten SAM and her brother back. Meridian was activated. It was starting to feel like 'mission accomplished' all the way around.

"What's he like?" Reyes asked.

"Who?"

"Your twin."

"Right now? Frustrated and restless."

"Is he anything like you?"

"Kind of."

A grin spread over his face. "He sounds wonderful."

She smiled at the compliment. "But not really. He's more... shall we say... casual. He's got an amazing sense of humor. He's stronger than me, of course. He's tall, like you, over six feet."

"You're the Queen of casual."

"Only with you," she argued.

"And you're unfeasibly short."

She shoved against his ribs, making him grunt before she continued, "He's kind of rash, and follows his heart." That sounded like Sara to Reyes, but he supposed it was all relative. "He knows me better than anyone."

"Maybe not anymore?" he asked lightly, brushing the hair back from her brow.

She smiled up at him, her eyes searching his face. "How about you? Did you have siblings?"

"No," he said simply. He didn't like talking about ancient history. He moved her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss inside her palm.

"You should meet him."

"I'm sure I will."

"No, I mean, you should meet him now. Tonight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The poor guy's got a hell of a lot to process already, and didn't he get the brunt of the trauma from the Archon's mind games?"

"Yes, but he's going to be mission-ready any day now. Scott's going to learn about you, eventually, and I'd rather get it done, now, while he'd dying for a distraction. He's edgy from being cooped up for so long, and, I don't know, I think it would be weird if he finds out that you're here and you didn't bother to go see him."

That sounded reasonable. Reyes was sure he could pull off a semblance of a good impression with the man, given all he'd been told about him. He smoothed back his hair with one hand, nodding his agreement.

"Give me an hour. Then come see us in the medbay." She pressed his hand in turn before freeing herself from his grip. She hopped down from their seat and headed in the direction of the Ark.

It obviously meant a lot to her. He was just starting to suspect that she and her twin had a closeness she'd been struggling to operate without since arriving in Heleus.

Reyes had spoken at length to Kandros following the battle, and apparently, after helping during the Pathfinder's call for allies, he no longer need fear being blacklisted by Nexus leadership. It was incredible, and it was going to take some time for him to fully process.

He waited the requested amount of time before making his way to the Hyperion's medbay. It was populated with medical staff and various patients who'd suffered mostly superficial injuries during the ship's touchdown and the fighting that took place both before and after that event. Reyes considered it a wonder there weren't more dead after hearing the details of when the kett had initially boarded.

Sara was talking to a handsome young man that was propped up against the pillows in one of the beds on the right side of the room. He shared Sara's easy smile, her hair color, and skin tone, leaving little doubt as to his identity.

Moving as unobtrusively as he could, Reyes stepped up to Sara's side, giving them both his most charming smile. "Hi. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not," Sara was quick to say. "Scott, this is Reyes."

While Sara's eyes were a deep, dark brown, like the holos he'd seen of her father, Scott's were a soft light blue. He met his gaze directly, giving him a strong, assessing handshake.

Stepping back, Reyes took Sara's hand and gave it a squeeze, seeing the other man watch the purposeful motion.

"My sister's told me about some of the trouble the two of you have been up to. Sounds like I've missed a lot."

"I'm sure SAM has recordings, if you want details," Reyes offered, hoping to inject humor into the exchange, since he knew the given topic was potentially a sore one for the other man.

Scott laughed. "Seeing how capricious your company makes her, I'm already a fan. You can count on me to have your back where she's concerned. She doesn't like being bested by anyone, so we should team up, and stick together."

"Scott!" Sara said with indignation.

Reyes felt the corner of his mouth kick up in a grin. "Oh, I think we're going to get along famously, you and I."

His initial impressions were good ones, Scott shared his twin's aura, the pull that made you want to spend as much time around them as possible. He was dreadfully good looking and intense, giving off an air of protective potency, and while he might ultimately lack the maturity the Pathfinder posessed, Reyes felt he was looking at the best person in two galaxies to have Sara's back.

A medical tech began to discuss Scott's health with Sara, so Reyes took that as his cue and seized the opportunity to slip away, giving the twins more time to reconnect. He left the sterile environment of the Ark's medical center, taking note of the teams prepping for blocks of stasis revivals on his way out. His thoughts were weighty and numerous as he left the Hyperion to walk the grounds outside. The vegetation was lush and green, unlike anything he'd seen in Andromeda so far.

His mind was still busy racing when Sara contacted him over comms later on. "Hey. You're not going to leave tonight, are you?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You should bunk with me. I'm headed for my dad's old room if you want to meet me there."

He realized that he'd had a glimpse of it once, briefly, when she gave him directions to it. It was on the habitation deck, tucked away down a hall off the main atrium.

When he arrived, Sara met him at the door, pulling him inside. The door sealed behind them, locking the outside world away for the night. The room was comfortable and intimate, and they sat next to each other on a large, soft bed.

"Scott finds you charming," she informed him as he moved to pull off his boots.

"Is that right?" he asked, hearing the smile in his voice. He set his boots aside and turned to her, softly tracing his fingers down the line of her neck.

She moved into his hand, eyes sliding closed before opening again to meet his. She dropped her gloves and scarf on the floor, but when she reached for the zipper on her jacket, his hands intercepted hers, taking over the task.

He slid the zip slowly down, pushing the leather back and off her narrow shoulders. He made for the hem of her shirt, next.

"SAM, can you dim the lights?" she asked breathlessly.

"But I want to look at you." The room was very bright, but he wanted to see everything.

SAM left the room's lighting as it was.

"Suvi's organizing a party, a way to get the Initiative leadership mingling with the people who helped make this a victory. And my crew, of course."

He grunted. It sounded dreadfully boring, and not at all like something Sara would enjoy, either. "Sounds like work, to me."

She laughed, "Yeah. Wish there was some way for me to get out of going."

He cupped the side of her face, smoothing his thumb over her soft lips. They were pink and welcoming, parting under his gentle caress. He'd never get enough of her, she was in his blood, essential to him in every way. He leaned in to taste her, brushing her mouth with his, needing her like oxygen, requiring contact to reaffirm the reality of their situation; she was safe, and his, and they'd won. He coaxed her open, his tongue softly licking her lips, moving to taste her mouth and claim its sweetness, encouraging her tongue to dance with his in an easy glide.

She returned his kiss with tender urgency, moving into him as if his kisses were all she ever needed.

He pulled the soft cotton of her shirt up and over her head, exposing one of her no-nonsense bras. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, watching them tighten through the thin fabric. Following her ribcage around to her back, he unhooked the garment, pulling it from between them.

He curved his hands around her breasts reverently, touching the softest part of her. He kissed his way down her neck, rubbing his lips against the delicate skin as he made his way over her collarbone, nibbling her flesh as he moved on to her nipples. He licked all around the pink tips, scraping his teeth over her as she arched her back, her fingers sliding into his hair. He dragged his tongue over the sensitive nubs, sucking her in to draw on her with strong pulls.

He wanted her naked, needed to see every part of her, but he wanted to keep pace with her state of undress, to feel her skin against his, so he shrugged off his own gloves and jacket, making his way slowly through the layers covering his own chest. When he pulled his arms free of the last of his upper garments, he moved into her, feeling her heartbeat through his pectoral muscles, his own heart hammering back an answer.

She continued to grip his hair as he ran his hands over her, feeling the lean strength in her shoulders and back. His teeth sank into the soft skin where her neck curved into one narrow shoulder, holding fast as he pressed her against him.

She moved one small hand down to work the fastening on her pants, and again, his hand overtook hers, working the button and zipper at a leisurely pace, drawing her clothing open.

He traced the shape of her through her panties with his fingertips, moving inside her trousers to brush down between her legs, his touch gentle and exploratory.

The hand in his hair tightened as her other moved to grip his lower arm, encouraging his caresses.

Hooking this thumbs inside her waistband, he pulled both of her remaining articles of clothing down, sliding them over her hips and off her silken thighs.

She maneuvered her pelvis to aid his efforts, coming off the bed as he pushed everything down and over her small feet. She stepped free, and naked, returned to her seat on the bed at his side.

Gripping her behind her knees, he pulled her legs open, sliding her across the bed until she fell onto her back. Moving to his knees, he rubbed his face against her flat belly, kissing his way down her body as he positioned her thighs with sure hands.

In the bright light of the room he could see every detail of her, and his eyes locked onto the pink flesh between her legs. He slid his thumbs against her, parting her folds and petting her labia, nudging her open. Moving close, he licked his way up her slit, brushing his tongue over her with gentle swipes.

She gasped into the quiet of the room, her thighs trembling under his hands as she canted her hips toward him.

He lanced her with his tongue in answer, pressing deep. He wanted to devour her, to turn her into a boneless puddle of raw nerves. He fucked her with his tongue, circling inside to taste and feel as much of her as he could. Encouraged by the sound of her heavy breathing, he dragged his tongue roughly upward, lashing at her clit. Pressing his tongue flat against her, he nudged the small bundle of nerves back and forth in a quick motion, pushing her quickly toward her peak.

He worked her with patient fascination, noticing everything, the sounds she made, the way she fought to both stave off and reach what she was moving toward. His tongue tapped against her, in a sure, steady pace until her fingers scrambled in his hair, and she cried out as her flesh convulsed against his mouth, swelling in strong pulses.

He hummed into her flesh, pleased with her responsiveness and his ability to play her.

He kissed the soft skin on the inside of one thigh, his hand smoothing over her trembling labia as she came back to him.

The hands in his hair moved to cradle his face, and sitting up, she encouraged him to take her lips.

He crawled up her body, kissing her with all the hunger he felt within him, his tongue sliding against hers. He breathed into her mouth, sharing soul-sucking kisses with her, bringing her blood back up to a slow boil with the heat of his excitement.

Her fingers slid down over his chest, brushing his nipples on a path over his abdominals, tracking down until they met the barrier of his pants. He helped her pull open his belt, working his fastenings open and pushing his trousers and boxer briefs down and over his ass and off, leaving them naked on the bed together. He covered her body with his larger frame, mouth fusing with hers, his hands touching everything he could reach.

His knees found a home between her legs, but when he moved a hand between them to guide his cock to her, her hand was there, squeezing his fist.

"Wait," she said on a whisper. Moving up onto her elbows, she pushed him back and off of her, urging him to sit on his haunches with a hand set in the middle of his chest. "Let me taste you."

His belly clenched as she moved, and taking him in her fist, she licked her way over the tip of his shaft. Curling her tongue around the head, she pulled him inside her mouth, her cheeks going hollow as she sucked him deep. He felt himself bump up against the back of her throat as she relaxed her jaw, the soft wet cavern of her mouth caressing the length of him.

The suction she applied was driving him crazy, and he fought against the impulse to fuck her mouth, letting her keep control, and watching as she endeavored to both explore him and bring him pleasure. He held on for as long as he could, but at the telltale tingle at the base of his spine, he pulled free of her mouth, rolling her beneath him.

He was hard enough to smash rocks, so he didn't need a hand to steady him as he pushed forward, slipping against her wet flesh to notch himself at her gate. Tilting her head back with both hands, he waited until her eyes met his, then pushed. Their mouths fell open as he penetrated her, his hips rocking to advance his way into her tight body. He bore down, pulling back before progressing in shallow thrusts as her thighs gripped his hips.

He groaned low and deep as he reached full depth, feeling it deep in his bones, to the very tip of his toes as he hilted inside her. He wanted to give her time to adjust to his invasion, desperately wishing to make love to her and not have it be a quick, frantic fuck, but his body and his mind had different agendas, and without more than a very brief pause, his grip on her tightened and he began to move, pulling almost completely free of her body before thrusting deep, over and over. Breathless and eager, his hips began to piston into hers, his body shoving hers higher up on the bed.

His knees slid up under her hips, helping him gain leverage as he rocked into her body, hearing her soft cries as he pushed and pulled against her body's constrictive grip, feeling the slide of her body milking his in a wet, hot ride. He set a frenzied pace, and gripping her thighs, he moved back, up on his knees, so he could see between them. He watched as his hard flesh moved in and out of her body, sliding wetly from her only to disappear back inside, faster and faster, the sight like a narcotic, simultaneously hypnotizing him and making him even more frantic.

The angle hit her just right, and her beautiful eyes fell shut as she fought to keep up with him, her body wracked with tremors. He watched her as she broke apart beneath him, the sensation like nothing he'd ever experienced, a feeling of triumph and satisfaction, fueling his hunger for her and everything she was, a desire to draw out the encounter while experiencing it to its fullest. His hips fell completely out of rhythm, his movements becoming choppy and erratic. He fought to reach deeper as he felt the damn burst, and he grunted as he flooded her insides with warmth, his seed pulsing into her in waves to drain him completely. Gasping for breath, he stretched out beside her, slipping gently from her body and gathering her close.

He held her tight as he waited for them both to calm, his hand softly smoothing the hair back from her face.

His eyes slid open and he found her looking back at him. He felt like he could lose himself in her gaze.

"How long can you stay?" she asked him faintly, as if she were afraid of his answer.

"I need to get back to Kadara, you know that."

"Yes, but at least stick around until the party."

His hold on her tightened. "All right. I'll be here long enough to attend the party. I promise."

She leaned in to press her lips against his. For her, he felt like agreeing to anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Default Scott is _love_ , and while I generally try to keep Sara physically ambiguous so readers can imagine their own in my writing, I did have to add that one small detail, here. :) If you're curious, [my Sara is customized](http://bsn.boards.net/post/785665), I just stick with the default name because after the original trilogy, it's wonderful to hear people call me by it.
> 
> I'd love to hear from anyone who's kind enough to give this a read. Thank you so much for all the support! More to come, because of it. ♥


	14. Private Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [blacksheep33512](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/pseuds/blacksheep33512).

Reyes sighed as he closed the status report he'd just read on his omni-tool. He folded his arms across his chest as he viewed everyone milling about the Hyperion's main atrium. The human Ark had been repurposed into the first of many planned structures to grace Meridian's surface, and was the chosen location for the current soirée everyone present was taking part in.

He tracked Sara's movements as she worked her way around the room. She was making a valiant effort to mask the fact that she found the event as tedious as he did, but he'd learned to read the signs, the slight fidget in her movements as she read console reports in between bouts of listening to each and every person that approached her, carefully paying attention to what was said to her by slow talking technicians bothering her at a party about things that could absolutely wait.

He knew just about every person in attendance, important Initiative players, top members of the angaran Resistance, as well as Sara's personal crew and friends. Some were merely there to catch a glimpse of the small woman who'd set them on the right path, others possibly recognizing that history was being written, here, at this very moment, and longing to be a part of it. Tann was there. Reyes was still getting used to the fact that he need not fear being thrown out by the weaselly salarian. Plans would have to be made regarding an official pardon from the Nexus, but it the meantime, it was nice to simply acknowledge the possibility of new opportunities as well as witness the very first seeds of forgiveness on all sides.

A table had been set up on one side of the room, offering various finger foods and libations. Reyes took note of every single trip Sara made to it, and by his count, she was on her fourth cup of quilloa, and he felt his amusement rise apace with her blood alcohol level. An hour rolled by and then another. Convinced that Ryder had spoken with each and every person on hand save for himself, he watched with hooded lids as Sara finally made her way in his direction.

"Hi," she said simply, her small white teeth sinking alluringly into her full bottom lip. She was in her comfortable casual clothes, the leather gloves and jacket over a simple shirt and pants with black boots topped off with a scarf that shrouded the delicate skin at her throat.

"Hi," he said back, feeling a grin kick up the corner of his mouth.

"Have you done any mingling?"

"I only came here for you." He recalled her saying something similar to him back when they'd attended Sloane's party together.

He saw color bloom in her cheeks as she smiled with pleasure at his comment. "Well, I certainly appreciate it, don't doubt that."

"Hmm," he considered. "Maybe you should prove it to me. I found the perfect place for us to slip off to." Moving forward, he caught her by the upper arm, leading her down the stairs, across the atrium, and into a dimly lit hallway. They went past a janitorial closet toward a vacant supply room.

She dug in her heals. "Reyes, people are going to notice I'm gone."

He tightened his grip, pulling her along with him. "They'll just assume you're with Scott. Come on."

He could hear her breathing pick up with excitement as he steered her into the darkened room, waiting for the door to shut behind them before he keyed the door lock with a simple hack program from his omni-tool.

The space was filled with shelving units and storage crates. He nudged her into a corner, where containers had been arranged neatly in a stack. Placing his hands around her waist, he lifted her up to sit on them, stepping in between her open legs.

"Someone's going to catch us," she whispered, but he could feel her anticipation as her hands came up to grip his shoulders.

"SAM will warn us if somebody comes," he said softly against her, brushing her lips open with his thumb. He claimed her mouth with his own, covering her softness in a passionate kiss. Eagerness shot through him at the taste of her. He needed to get back to Kadara and there was no way of knowing when he'd get to see her again, so he needed to make this experience a vivid one that would last them both.

The angaran quilloa lingered on her lips, adding an intoxicating sweetness to her natural allure. He drank her in with intense sips, employing lips and tongue to explore all of her, licking into her, stroking inside before pulling her tongue into his mouth to suck.

She gasped into his mouth as he pulled her hips close, allowing her to feel how hard he was through the layers of their clothing. One large hand gripped her ass, pulling her into him as he ground against her, savoring the ache that filled his crotch at the rough treatment. He wanted to ride her hard and aggressively, so she walked funny afterwards, and felt a sore reminder of his possession for days, but contrarily, he knew he'd give it to her gently and slow, determined to love her with his body, and worship everything she was.

Pulling the zipper down on her jacket, his hands moved inside, squeezing her breasts through her shirt. He thumbed her nipples until they stood out in sharp points and she whimpered, asking for more. He pulled open the fly of her pants, pushing her trousers and panties down her legs and off her feet along with her boots.

He looked down when she was bare below the waist, his stomach clenching at the sight of the pink flesh between her legs. It was happening too fast, it was too much, too sharp. He pulled his gloves off, dropping them at their feet before he reached for the most sensitive part of her. He brushed his naked fingertips over her, just the barest whisper of a touch, and her mouth fell open as she arched toward him. His touch became heavy, and he traced the length of her labia, loving how incredibly hot and soft she was. Applying pressure with his thumbs, he pressed open her folds, pushing two strong fingers into her, past his first set of knuckles to seat them fullly. He caressed her deep inside with his hand, twisting his wrist as he pulled his fingers nearly free before moving them deep again, rubbing up against the most receptive places inside her, circling his fingers, stirring her heat. He took her with quick strokes, his pace increasing as he felt her thighs tense around his hand, and she bit her lip as she broke apart around him, coming with a low, sexy moan. Her head dropped to rest on his shoulder and she reached one small hand to sharply squeeze his cock through his pants.

He grunted at the stab of pleasure that shot up his spine, his hands grappling at his zipper and fastenings to free himself from his armor and all he wore beneath it. His aching shaft sprung free, and he rubbed himself against her scalding slick flesh. He pushed until just the head popped inside, holding there to feel her hips lift as she fought to impale herself on him. He groaned at the delicious torture of it, fighting the overwhelming desire to fill her in a quick firm push, holding himself just inside as she shoved herself against him. Her hips rocked into his as she sucked him in one slow increment at a time. His toes curled as he let her continue to take him, her bare legs coming around his ass to drive his cock into her. He tilted her chin up with his thumb, his mouth covering hers as he gave in and bore down. He pushed past resisting muscles to settle himself deep, feeling it with every inch of his body when he reached full penetration, the feel of her a wet hot slide, clutching him from root to tip. His hips began a slow roll against hers, and reaching between them with his free hand, his thumb brushed against her clit.

She cried out, then cried out again as his hips drove into hers. The hand under her chin moved to cover her mouth, his calloused palm closing over her soft lips. She was always very vocal during sex, and while the sounds she made usually really got him going, right now they were something they could do without.

He set a frantic pace, one hand manipulating the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit while the other muffled the delicious sounds she made. She constricted the length of his cock in the most wonderful way, pushing him much to quickly toward the place where the ground fell out from beneath his feet, and when he felt her sharp contractions as she peaked, he jumped into the abyss, embracing the ecstatic fear that washed over him, hearing himself whisper, "Sara" into the cramped space back in the real world, his accent thick and heavy over the name of the only thing that mattered.

His vision failed and his breath was stolen from his chest, and he died, just a little, before he slowly came back to himself and the reality of the woman in his arms and the darkness of a storage room on the human Ark during a party in her honor.

His cock twitched inside her, and taking a fast breath, he quickly pulled out of her body, rushing to replace her panties so she could savor the sweet slickness of his seed as it slowly squeezed out from between her folds, causing the cotton to cling to her wetly. Moving so he could see her face, he kept his gaze shuttered and predatory, "I need more time with you. When can I see you again?"

She gasped for breath, swallowing hard before she answered, "I've been cleared to leave. I have to make a stop at the Nexus, but I'll head to Kadara just as soon as I'm done there."

He traced his thumbs over her kiss-swollen lips. "Promise?" he asked, turning his own favorite avowal against her.

Her gaze locked with his and she whispered fiercely, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because obvious Meridian storage room smut is obvious. It's a crime that we can't take Reyes up on his offer in-game.
> 
> And apparently, I'm fixated on Reyes's thumbs. XD
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who's offered me encouragement on this. I appreciate it more than I can say. ♥
> 
> To [blacksheep33512](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/pseuds/blacksheep33512): thank you for your unfailing support and being an amazing friend when I've done nothing to deserve it. Very, very grateful for you. :)


	15. Fever Dream

The sky was overcast, as always, but the weather was cooperative, offering just the right temperature for what Reyes had planned. He arrived at the hot pool first, as his small airship made better time than Sara's land rover.

Pulling off his gloves, he left them in the pilot's chair as he stood, flipping switches to power the skiff down. His footsteps rang with metallic reverberations as he took the small walkway to the back of the ship, retrieving the towels he'd had the foresight to bring along for them. Pulling a flask out of his jacket, he took a long pull of the fiery liquid, allowing it to blaze a trail across his tongue and down his throat. He'd brought something strong from his private reserves with every intention of sharing it, so replacing the cap, he added it to the pile. He made his way back to the front of the ship with the bundle tucked under one arm, and opening the door, he jumped out. He hit the ground with a satisfying bounce as he bent his knees. As anticipation rushed through him, he felt his muscles coil with unspent energy and his blood race with excitement. He'd been planning this date for weeks, biding his time until his busy Pathfinder was available and planetside. Conditions were just right, allowing him the required time alone, free from his own obligations for a few precious hours of uninterrupted time, to do whatever he wanted with the one person he wanted to spend it with most.

The unmistakable sound of the nomad announced Ryder's arrival, preceding visual confirmation by more than a minute before the vehicle turned a corner in the rocky terrain and rolled into view. She parked dangerously close to where he stood, hopping out the moment the rumbling engine cut off.

Her hair was disheveled and she wore a wide grin as she ran to him, arms shooting out at her sides to wrap Reyes in an embrace when she reached him. Holding on tight, she looked up into his face. "Hey, you."

He placed a quick kiss on her lips in answer. "Hey, there."

He led the way to the pool's edge, one arm around the bundle of towels and the other around the woman he needed like she was oxygen.

The hot pool was a deep blue color, with a thick curtain of steam rising from its calm surface. "I've checked and re-checked the water. It's perfectly safe, thanks to you."

"Mr. Vidal is correct," SAM confirmed. "With the activation of the underground vault, and the subsequent time that has passed since its implementation, this water is suitable for bathing."

Sara gave a quick nod of agreement. She stopped as her boots reached the point where the rocky ground just started to drop down toward the water, looking over at him with a smile as she freed herself from his hold before slowly reaching up to touch her chestplate. She was in full armor, and the idea of helping her remove each and every piece was a painful but tantalizing compulsion.

He carefully set his bundle down, well enough away that stray water wouldn't render the towels useless, retrieving the flask and offering it up to Sara. "Liquid courage?" he asked with a lopsided grin. They were familiar enough with each other by now that the notion should have been laughable, but having her naked out in the open was a new and exhilarating prospect.

She reached toward the alcohol with an eager hand, just as he knew she would, and taking advantage of her momentary distraction, he stepped up close behind her, pulling her back against his chest. The disparity in their heights became glaringly apparent whenever they stood in such close proximity. Her head was bent back as she swallowed, and tilted as it was, it didn't even reach his shoulder.

She gave a satisfied "Ah," as she finished, and the sound pulled at his groin, making the fit of his clothing feel just a bit tighter.

When she straightened, he caught her on either side of her hips. He dipped his head, placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck, just above the collar of her combat suit. He moved so he could speak against her ear. "Pull off your gloves," he said softly.

She hummed in approval, whether of his order or his closeness, he wasn't quite sure, but fumbling with her gloves, she dropped them on the ground, continuing to face the hot pool of water before them.

He brought his hands up, sliding past her belly to run over the metal plate at her chest. He found the seals, slowly popping them free, catching the plate in front with one hand and tossing it the way of her gloves. He moved back just enough to pull the corresponding piece from between them, dropping it onto its mate on the ground. He spanned the thick band that wrapped her waist, unbuckling it slowly and letting it drop. His hands encountered hers as he pressed against the leg guard on her upper right thigh. "Now, these," he rumbled, bending to help as she complied.

She worked her way down one leg, and then up the other, leaving her in only the combat suit and her boots.

He felt like he was unwrapping a present, a rare treat to savor and discover and treasure. Moving from his crouched position back up to his feet, he towered over her, fingers toying with the zipper on her suit.

The sound of her zip was like a shot in the stillness of the air, breaking the quiet and firing his blood.

The gap in her suit widened, revealing more and more of her as it travel the length of her torso. She pulled her arms free before pushing the slick fabric over her hips and down her legs. She wore only a bra and panties beneath, something functional and soft to the touch. After her boots and the suit made their way to the growing pile beside them, she stood, looking at him as his eyes slid all over her body. He drank in the sight of her, desperate to memorize every inch, to lock it all away for retrieval when he needed it.

His lips found their way to one softly rounded shoulder, brushing his mouth along to her collar bone. She smelled as incredibly sweet as she tasted, clean and fresh, and absolutely too good for him.

There were times when he found himself wondering if he hadn't just imagined the entirety of their interactions since they'd met, whenever he was away from her for extended periods of time. She felt almost like a figment, something he'd dreamed up to keep him warm and centered.

She felt real enough under his hands, her hot skin moving into him, trembling under his touch as he brushed against her bare arms.

He reached around her for the closure on her bra, deftly undoing the clasp before allowing gravity to take the garment from her in an agonizingly slow slide. She encouraged its removal by tilting her narrow shoulders inward, watching the straps fall from her arms.

Her nipples tightened at their exposure to the air, calling out to his lips and fingers, but ignoring the draw, Reyes set his thumbs into the waistband of her panties.

Her hands rested on his shoulders as he knelt before her, pulling the fabric down her legs so she could step out of first one side then the other.

She stood naked, a rush of gooseflesh covering her skin under his intense regard. Arms crossing over her chest protectively, she moved around him.

He rolled up from his crouch, eyes moving to her slender back as she advanced into the water.

She still held the flask. He pulled it from her hands and tossed it in the direction of the towels, watching as she entered the water with a soft sigh. The blue liquid rose with every step she took and she gasped as it hit her breasts, giving a full-bodied shiver.

Sara swam forward, moving to float on her stomach as the depth of the water exceeded her height.

Reyes waited for her to turn back toward him before he reached for the zipper that ran the length of his chest. Sliding it down, he shrugged out of the top part of his armored flight suit, revealing the white shirt he wore beneath. He leisurely worked his belt buckle, dropping the thick leather to his feet. Ducking his head, he pulled the shirt up and off, baring his chest and the trail of dark hair that marched down his lower belly. He toed off his boots, bunching the pants of the flight suit down his legs before stepping free of them.

He stood like that a moment, feeling his belly muscles flex, wearing only his boxer briefs.

Her expression had his cock pushing against the front of his underwear, hard and eager for her attention. Unabashedly, he slid the garment down his legs, stepping out of it and into the warm water. He walked to her, watching her, watching him.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, her eyes were bright but heavy lidded as he joined her, one hand shooting out to close around her upper arm.

She turned over onto her side, strong legs kicking underwater and she propelled herself forward, free from his grip and away from him, swimming with powerful strokes. He gave chase, keeping up with her but just slightly behind so he could watch her swim. Her body was graceful and fluid under the pool's surface, offering him tantalizing flashes of pale skin and lean muscles.

They swam together like a pair of otters, keeping pace as they moved across the pool, legs kicking to keep them above the surface at unknown depths, before she headed back toward shore. She stopped when her feet could touch bottom, turning to splash him. He dove under, coming at her from beneath the water. She shrieked with surprise and exaggerated fear as he caught her by one slender ankle and pulled her under with him, hands sliding over her body to tickle her sensitive ribs.

They broke the surface together laughing and gasping for air.

He grinned down at her as she swept her wet hair back from her face, her other hand holding onto the back of his neck.

He pulled her close, feeling the soft slide of her curves against him. He wished he could have brought her there before, when the touch of her beneath the water would have been harder to bear, knowing he couldn't have what he wanted from her because he still kept the truth of the Charlatan from her would have been a painful but wonderful tease. He remembered how hot for him she'd been, before she knew everything, brief but intense kisses, and forcing himself to pull away, laughing off her requests that he do more, that he not be such a gentleman. The memories were sweet and enchanting to look back on. And he knew as he held onto her that at some point, what they did there at that moment would feel the same way.

His mouth burned a path across her cheek, brushing against her lips as they opened beneath him. His hands came up to cradle her face, and he kissed her softly, lips moving over hers before teasing her with his tongue. He slid inside to taste her, licking deep, caressing her mouth with his, deepening the kiss until he felt it all the way to his toes. He felt her nails slide into the skin at his shoulders and he groaned at her enthusiasm, loving that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His right hand moved, rough palm sliding over her shoulder and down her back, running along her ribcage and down to her waist. He lifted her from the water, his mouth moving down her chest to cover the pointed tip of one breast. His teeth sank into her pebbled nipple, hearing her cry out before he sucked the hardened peak into his mouth, drawing on her with greedy suction.

Her hands pulled his mouth away and back up to hers, holding his head as she kissed him, drawing his tongue into her mouth.

He clutched her to his chest, his grip tightening in appreciation of her responsiveness.

She ran her small hands over his body, her touch everywhere at once, exploring the width of his shoulders, the muscle coving his back and chest, the tight skin at his belly, and over his ass, gripping him as her touches became more insistent.

He captured her hands when he can no longer stand it, brushing against her soft thighs with his cock under the water. She groaned into his kiss, before, surprisingly, she pulled away, both from his kiss and the hold he had on her body. Stepping further into the pool, she took a few long strides before she looked back at him over her shoulder.

Confusion turned to dawning understanding; she wanted him to chase her. Moving toward her with powerful strides, he caught her in short order, grabbing her by her forearms and pulling her beneath him. Overpowering her, he captured her delicate wrists with one hand, kissing his way over the skin at her throat, up below her ear. "Sara," he whispered hotly against her, and pushing his way up between her legs, he pressed hotly against her slit. He freed her wrists, asking silently for permission, and when she wrapped her hands around his ass, he felt she'd given it to him. Forging his way past her soft folds, he pulled her onto his cock, rocking his hips to gain depth. "Sara, let me in," he groaned into her, and she gasped, her passage fluttering around him as he moved past clenching muscles to seat himself deep.

"Ah!" she cried, the sound reaching into his chest to give him a squeeze.

He wanted to take her slow, but his movements were frenzied and fast, pushing her with the strength of the sensations that flooded every nerve ending in his body. He fought to find a steady rhythm, to move her closer to her peak, but he shuddered, holding onto her, unable to find the edge of his control. He knew half a dozen ways to force her over ahead of him, but just this once, he wanted to arrive there simultaneously, for her to take what he gave her and feel everything he did, unguided by strategy or planning.

The force of his movements seemed to be doing just as he wished, and as he felt her tighten around him, he quickly pulled out of her body. She gave a frustrated cry as he turned her away from him. She grappled toward the bank of the pool, and looking down at her ass, he grabbed her by one thigh, pulling her knee up out of the water. Moving up behind her, he entered her with a hard thrust, bringing one arm around her to rest under her breasts and brace her back against him, lifting her off her remaining foot. She screamed as she came apart, and he held her close as he drew out her contractions, pushing and pulling against them, before, finally, following her over, grunting as he flooded her insides with warmth.

He couldn't breathe, or think, or do anything but feel his body go lax, his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

She stirred against him, so he slipped gently from inside her, the water hot, but still a cold substitute for her body. Turning her in the circle of his arms he gave her a slow, soul-wrenching kiss.

She looked up at him when it ended. "Reyes, I..."

"I know." Things unsaid were often unnecessary. He wanted to show her how he felt through practice and not just with words, and if he had his way, he'd continue to do so for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For orchid on the new BSN. ♥
> 
> Yellowstone National Park is one of my favorite vacation spots, and it definitely comes to mind when I imagine Kadara with its wonderful geothermal activity.
> 
> I'd love to hear from those of you kind enough to give this a read. Your encouragement is what keeps me writing. :)


	16. Anything, Anything

Reyes raked a hand through his hair, then glanced at his omni-tool in annoyance as he heard the doors to his private room slide open. The interface displayed the time as 2300 hours. Sighing in disapproval at the interruption, he looked up, ready to blast whichever member of Tartarus's staff he found before him with a few choice words for violating his request for solitude. He felt his eyebrows rise in surprise as he found Sara standing just inside the door, instead. Putting aside the datapad he'd been reading, he shot to his feet. She'd been away for well over a month, and he'd been unaware that she was anywhere near Kadara. It was late, and he'd been stressed, but the sight of her made all of his cares melt away.

She moved toward him with measured steps and he felt himself smile with happy relief. He didn't know what she was doing there, with no squad and no armor, but at that moment, the hows and the whys of it were not nearly as important as the fact that she was actually there.

He reached for her and suddenly she was in his arms, her hands sinking into his hair as she brought her mouth against his. She sank her tongue deep, and he felt a groan rumble through his chest as she stroked her way inside his mouth, kissing him long and hard. He was always hyper-aware of every sensation after such a long separation and in mere seconds he was like a rutting animal, desperate for his mate.

One hand found the wall behind her right shoulder, but as he went to press her up against the paneling with the other, she spun away from him. A sexy smile played on her lips as she took his hand and led him out of his room and into the loud atmosphere of the club.

He took a deep, fortifying breath, readying himself for whatever game she wanted to play. Being toyed with by anyone else would have set his blood to an angry boil, but with Sara, the prospect was compelling and hot.

He followed along as she steered them into the smoke filled air that hung over the interior of the club, across the upper level. Their boots clanged over the metal steps as they went down them and made their way to the dance floor. There was no shortage of patrons, despite the advanced hour, and moving toward a clump of dancing bodies, she let go of his hand, moving into him as she started to sway to the deep rhythm of the bass.

She wanted to dance.

He remembered how reserved she once was, and the very first time he'd pulled her into a dance. She'd resisted him, scowling at the vulnerability and unprofessional aspects of it all. So much had changed. She was filled with confidence after all she'd accomplished across Heleus, and the knowledge of the power she held over him in particular.

Her body moved in a fluid motion, swaying lithely as she shook her hips. She drew all kinds of attention, even within the dim, smoke-laced atmosphere. She was a commanding presence. And she was his.

Forced to respond, he moved into her, his body a perfect compliment to hers.

They were meant for each other, to be there, at that moment, dancing dangerously close to each other. He was a crime lord and she was the Pathfinder. They went hand in glove.

She was teasing him with her sexy body, grinding the softest parts of her against the hardest parts of him, encouraging him to place his hands on her. They exchanged naughty touches, he brushed against a soft breast with his thumb, she slid a hand across his ass before rubbing her crotch against one of his hard thighs. He played along for as long as he could stand it, feeling his blood heat with every touch, every passing moment, the sounds and the feel and the sight of her driving him slowly out of his mind.

She shook her ass, moving into his hard cock, and he leaned his lips close to her ear. "Sara, let's go."

"Not yet," she said simply, her body twisting to the music.

His voice felt thick, heavy with his desire for her. "I want you."

Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled up at him, moving her body so it faced his again. "Not enough, yet," she shouted into the air between them.

He danced close, moving a thigh up between her legs so she could grind against it. He dipped his head down close to the side of her face. "I want to be inside you."

She didn't even acknowledge him this time. She just continued her body's wild movements, hands reaching above her head in abandon.

He moved up behind her again. "Sara."

"Hmm?" she asked almost absently.

"I want to fuck your pussy."

Her eyes moved to his and she lost a step, her expression becoming serious. He'd shocked her and he was glad. As delicious as all this teasing was, it was starting to fray his nerves. He wasn't a patient man to start, and while games could be fun, he was starting to tire of this one.

He moved to her ear again, his hand brushing her hair off her neck. "I want to push my dick deep inside you and make you scream."

She didn't respond, so he kept going.

"I want to feel you squeeze me like a fist as I fill you up with all my cum."

Her mouth fell open, but her body continued to move.

He was unsure of what she was waiting for.

He almost couldn't believe it when she brushed her ass against him again. More teasing touches as she slid a hand over his chest, right over one flat male nipple. He leaned close, and this time, instead of saying something wicked, he softly bit the side of her neck. He heard her gasp, so he set to biting her through her clothing, the top of one narrow shoulder, her upper arm, the tip of one breast, all while she tried to continue her sexy dancing.

He was growing frantic and almost angry in his impatience when she reached down and squeezed his cock through his pants. Then it hit him. He wasn't going to ask anymore; she didn't want him to. Taking her by the upper arm, he pulled her off the dance floor and up the stairs to his room. The doors sealed with a satisfying click behind them. He'd fucked her there before, he'd even been frenzied and impatient before, but it had never felt like this. Pushing her up against the door, he roughly pulled off her trousers, ripping the delicate fabric of her panties in a desperate bid to get at her core. He was dimly aware that he was growling and she was loving it, her face flushed and eyes bright. Falling to his knees, he pushed her folds open with still-gloved fingers, covering her with his mouth.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't gentle, his tongue a hot brand as he swiped his way over her swollen flesh. Her hands pulled at his hair as he licked firm and deep, wanting to devour her. He speared his tongue inside her, feeling her walls stretch, before losing all of his patience, and drawing his tongue back up her slit in a hard stripe. He covered her clit with his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue over her, unrelenting and insistent until she convulsed under his mouth, coming with a sharp cry.

He got to his feet, bracing her back against the wall as he adjusted his clothing only enough to free his cock. He was hard and aching as he took himself in hand, and grabbing ahold of the back of her right thigh, he pulled it up forcefully, sliding his shaft along her soft slick flesh. He slipped along the length of her, getting himself nice and wet before he pushed forward, entering her with a hard thrust. He rocked his hips, bringing her down on him as he forged inside, fighting to gain depth. He set his teeth in the soft skin at her neck as he inched deeper, shuddering as her body sucked him in, welcoming him home. He hilted and grunting his approval, he started to move, their bodies echoing the dance of before, his cock pushing into her hard and fast. She complimented him in the very best way, her strong grip holding him tight, her softness a cushion for his working body. Her movements drove him deeper, sending spirals of sensation throughout his body, shooting electricity up his spine to the tips of his fingers, his entire being an open wound that she soothed, stoking all of his fires until they burned the brightest, then banking them and holding onto him tight when she was all he ever needed. Freeing her skin from his teeth, his head rose, wild eyes meeting hers as he looked into her love-twisted face. He felt her start to tighten around him, her body attuned to everything they did, and pulling her down hard on him, he spilled inside her, feeling the pulses of liquid cover them both inside her wet heat as she contracted sharply around him, her body milking him of everything he was.

His forehead slid to rest against hers, and he felt her hard breaths bathe his face. He slid his thumbs over her open mouth, realizing that he still wore his gloves. _Mierda._ He hadn't even bothered to undress them properly.

The crisis passed, he was suddenly covered with guilt for his treatment of her.

He gently slipped free of her body, his hands coming down to soothe her legs as she set them beneath her.

"How long can you stay?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"Two weeks. We're all officially on leave, with orders to stay the hell away from each other. I'm the only person who picked Kadara, so they dropped me off, first."

He felt a grin spread over his face, "Is that so?"

He helped her dress, his mind swimming with fourteen days with her and all the possibilities that notion brought with it.

He wanted to give her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My... first real attempt at dirty talk (which I'm a total sucker for in other people's writing). I'm blushy about it, but hopeful that it works.
> 
> This is the very last of my plotted chapters, so I'm going to tentatively mark this collection complete, for now, although I may add to it as my muse demands. I'm hoping for a future in Mass Effect for Ryder, and I believe that if that happens, there _will_ be more Reyes, thanks to his lovely plot armor, and in that direction lies the bulk of my hope and inspiration. If you have any wicked ideas you'd like me to try my hand at, I'm cautiously open to prompts (which is how the chapter before this one came to be), so don't be shy, let's see what I can do for you! In the meantime, there's a certain Andromeda doctor that's been pulling me in his direction...
> 
> So much love for everyone who's been kind enough to leave comments and kudos on this, I appreciate it more than I can say. Meeting so many of you thanks to our mutual love of Reyes has been an enriching experience, for sure. I'll still be around, reading what others have written (and, you know, writing Sara/Harry). ♥


End file.
